Walk the plank
by throwing-dynamite
Summary: Rei is in denial about a certain someone. Minako, noticing this, decides to help her dear friend accept her feelings and act upon them! However, Rei is really...really in denial. With help of the Senshi, they'll guide her the right way! Well... drag her kicking and screaming in the right way... Rei/Usa. Mina/Ami/Mako. Haru/Michi and others! UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Walking the Plank

**Pairings** a mystery, but definitely Shoujo-Ai if that bothers you, RUN AWAY!

**Summary:** Rei has a problem, the senshi try to help-um, emphasis on the word- "try" REI PUT DOWN THAT GUN! Minako, RUN AWAY! Ami, STOP HIDING! Usagi, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Disclaimer:** for the gods sake YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! becuase if I DID, all of THIS would be CANON and all of YOU would be writing fanfiction OF THIS... but its not LIKE that now IS IT?

_Please enjoy this little silly, romantic ficlet._

T'was a regular night in the Shinto shrine, when a regular senshi meeting hath ended, everyone has left and Rei stares off into the direction of the moon princess and sighs. . . not knowing a certain other blonde girl has decided to approach her…

"You love Usagi don't you Rei?" Minako asked. However for the Senshi of love it was more of a rhetorical question. She could feel Rei's feelings grow stronger for their princess ever since their fight with Beryl. Now she just wanted to see the look on Rei's face when she confessed. She had been playfully imagining it forever (more like a week or two). Her widened eyes, her angry flush, and then her poor confession… something along the lines of

"Darn I can't hide anything from you Minako" or, "Oh shit, I know… I know, please don't tell anyone?" or her personal favorite one, **(Lights, Camera- ACTION)** Rei's eyes widened, she opened her mouth as if to retort with some comeback only to stop midway before the phrase even got out of her mouth. Her eyes fell downwards towards her shoes

"Oh my god Minako, it HURTS! I love her with EVERY MOLECULE OF MY BODY, MIND, AND SOUL! Yet I know I can NEVER be with her because Destiny and Fate are against me- how I will anguishly pine away for her until the end of my days" tears would form in her eyes as she would bravely wipe them away, "But as long as my goddess, angel, love from the moon is happy, then I shall be oh so happy, for that Is all I need to last me until the ends of eternity" her eyes would sparkle brightly as she looked up towards the sky, "Oh beautiful, intelligent, oh, so, much, better than me goddess of Venus, thank you so much for letting me confide in you my deepest darkest secret, I thank you so much for it" dramatically she would kiss Minako's hands and cry in bittersweet symphony.

That fantasy left Minako feeling estatic, like the pure goddess of love that she truly was. She had been waiting practically AGES for the right moment to bring it up though (more like a week or two, but its Minako, what the hey?) and FINALLY after the current Senshi meeting that went on as everyone was going home she CAUGHT the miko by herself… hahaha! Now she could relish in the moment she had been dying for-

"yeah, I love her, don't you?" Rei said casually. Minako blinked, her perception of Rei being very cut and smart got chipped lightly.

"Yeah of course I love her, but you love her in a different way then I do"

"What?" Minako blinked again, _Ok then, Rei Hino officially isn't on the bright side of the crayon box anymore. _ She ran a hand through her thick mane of blonde hair and without loosing confidence, spoke again.

"It's Ok Rei, you don't have to lie to me, I won't judge you" She gave a warm, sincere smile best suited for breaking even the most stubborn of secret holders. Rei went head to head against so said powerful smile and just furrowed her brows.

"Minako, what the hell are you talking about?"

Minako's ego deflated like a soap bubble being dropped into a porcupine kingdom. She brushed it off by chuckling animatingly tapping her forehead as she spun away not looking at her. Inside she was absolutely appalled. _ How did she resist my all mighty smile-made-specifically-for-breaking-the most-stubborn-of-secret-holders? More so, when the hell did she become so THICK? Are my powers THAT out of whack? _Rei stared at Minako's strange antics with suspicion. Rei knew that Minako could sometimes be a bit OUT THERE, but today she was bordering on being a loony. That was starting to get on Rei's nerves.

**_And NO ONE wanted to get on Rei's nerves._** Minako spun back to her, head facing down refusing to meet her eyes, and then with a dramatic pause she lifted her head to show dark eyes. "Rei Hino, stop playing with me, just spit it out already, I know…" A vein begin to faintly appear on Rei's pale forehead,

"Spit out WHAT Minako?" the last straw snapped into two as a large vein pulsated on Minako's temple.

"Good, GOD REI! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH USAGI! Not the way I love her, not the way Ami loves her, not the way Makoto loves her, No! You love her the way HARUKA LOVES MICHIRU! You know THE RAINBOW PRIDE?" Rei's eyes widened as the vein in her head throbbed angrily,

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Where the FUCK did you get this conclusion?"

"Don't you DARE DENY IT PYRO! The clues are ALL THERE, it's written all over your GOD DAMN FACE!"

"In case you FORGOT love hippie, I-Don't-SWING THAT WAY!" Rei hissed at the Blonde. Minako laughed bitterly, blowing her off.

"Oh yeah, the Haruka/Michiru aspect is ALL THERE girl, stop denying it because you're not fooling ANYONE, least of all ME!"

"I don't LOVE HER THAT WAY! So you better Shut up right this instant or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to say some dirty words at me? How dirty are they going to be? As dirty as your FANTASIES with the BUNNY!"

"WHAT?" Rei looked as though she was about to explode, but then she stopped herself. _Remember Rei, if you kill her you'll go to prison… and you don't want to go to prison_ she closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath. She faced the representative of Venus. "Ok Aino… I'm giving you this chance to walk away…" Rei's right eye was twitching something FIERCE as she barely managed to keep her voice on a calming tone, "and forget that… this…EVER…happened…" Like a forcing a tiger to become a vegetarian, Rei forced a smile on her face-hoping to look disarming. Unfortunately Minako just snorted,

"As if, you love Usagi, and I'm not leaving until you admit it-OW!" Rei's badly put on façade broke into a million itty bitty pieces as she proceeded to shove Minako out the door.

"I do NOT love Usagi that way, and I CERTAINLY am not GAY! I have no idea what you're on, but STOP doing drugs Minako, they FUCK with your brain!" Rei growled as Minako yelped at being shoved so violently towards the exit. Finally her foot got caught on a stair step as she then tumbled down the stairs painfully, screaming loudly. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THAT ALL GETS INTO YOUR EMPTY HEAD!"

If Rei thought she could have the last word, she was as wrong as 2 + 2 22. Upon flare and impulse she stood up and screamed, "OH UP YOURS! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU'RE A DIE HARD DYKE WITH A BUNCH OF STRAP ONS FOR USAGI!" several strangers taking a peaceful night stroll were shocked senseless as they stared at a raging teenage girl screaming at a shrine… Most walked away as quickly as possible, the others decided to stay and see what happened next. If Minako wanted Rei's attention, she certainly got it. You see, Rei opened the door, then slammed it shut and began to stomp over to Minako with her broom… with a cleaver tied to the end of it.

Minako's eyes widened with terror- "Oh shit" then she did the most logical thing anyone else would do in her position. She turned her heel and began to sprint as if hell wanted to rape her…but then again a raging Rei Hino was chasing her… it might as well been worse than hell.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK HERE!" Rei roared as she swung her make-shift spear at the girl. "OR I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS BROOM STICK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL DIE OF CHOKING ON IT!" Minako ducked, jumped, ran, and screamed her head off. "UNTIL YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I AM AS STRAIGHT AS AN ARROW!" The strangers on the street looked with wide eyes…

"Well your arrow must be twisted into a circle then!" Minako managed to retort before shrieking as the cleaver nearly got her head. Finally turning the bend she managed to shake the homicidal miko off her back as she continued to sprint down the street Rei continued to yell threats until she was sure that she was out of sight. Then she stomped back furiously to the shrine. Before entering it however she looked back onto her unwanted audience with a scowl,

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" she slammed the door with as much force as she could almost knocking it off the hinges. Before opening it a second later, "AND I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" **SLAM!** Everyone sweat dropped. _Kids and drugs these days…_ they all thought before walking quickly back to their homes.

_**Meanwhile back with our very lovely Sailor Venus. **_

Sailor V was absolutely fuming. Somewhat inside she KNEW the Rei would deny her love… but she never thought to this extreme. As being the senshi of the planet Venus her intuition towards feelings and love was extremely acute. She liked to compare it to a well tuned guitar, strumming all their strings to make an absolutely beautiful sound. Anyways though…"Why is she so adamantly denying her feelings?"

"Who, Rei?"

"Yeah, her I don't get it-HEY!" she jumped as soon as she realized that she wasn't talking to herself anymore. Michiru rolled her eyes,

"It's just me Minako" Minako sighed in relief and lightly laughed at herself for being so stupid. She smiled at the older woman.

"Sorry Michiru you just scared me a little, that's all… Hey I thought you and Haruka and Setsuna left a little while ago-?"

"We heard screaming, so we decided to come back and see if everything was alright" Haruka stated, wrapping an arm around Michirus waist. Michiru nodded as she leaned her head against her shoulder. Minako sighed, Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking it that something bad happened?" Minako took in a breath as her nerves finally calmed back down to normal- you know, the way they were BEFORE a homicidal Miko came after her like Jason and those poor kids on Elm street-_ANYWAYS_

"No it's just… I know Rei has-" Minako paused. She wondered if it was ok to confide within the Outers. Would they even believe her?

"You mean Rei's totally obvious feelings for Usagi?" Minako's eyes widened. Well that was one question answered.

"You know?" Minako asked Haruka, who in turn just shrugged again.

"Yeah, you'd have to be totally blind if you can't see it" Michiru smirked before closing her slightly tired eyes.

"Let me guess, you confronted her" Setsuna slowly came out of the shadows, her wine colored eyes knowing the answer already. Minako nodded. Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she asked another question.

"I take it that it was a compete disaster?" Minako nodded again and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What are you guys talking about?" Minako jumped again in shock only to look down at blue eyes- Ami.

"Where did you come from!" Ami raised an eyebrow and pointed behind her.

"Um, down the street, why?" Minako sweat dropped. _No duh, way to look good in front of the genius, stupid_. She shook her head and asked her pretty friend once again.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I heard screaming, I wanted to make sure everyone was OK" Minako's cheeks turned slightly pink. _Was I really that loud?_ "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Um, Rei's personal problems"

"Oh, her totally obvious love for Usagi, or her secret stash of OPRAH magazines?"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing"

"WAIT YOU KNEW TOO?"

"Yes, you would have to be totally oblivious to not know"

"**Cough**Usagi**Cough**"

**WACK**

"Ow! What the hell Michi?"

"Be polite to our princess"

"Pssh, You all agree with me, I'm just the one with the guts to say it-OW!"

"Hush Haruka"

"Hey what's going on here?" everyone turned to see the tall brunette standing behind Ami with questioning eyes.

"Makoto! What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming and I just-"

"Wanted to make sure everyone was Ok?"

"Hey how did you know?"

"I'm psychic"

"Real-… what ever Minako" Makoto gave a slight frown over to her shorter blonde friend. "Well then what's everyone talking about?"

"Just Rei's deepest darkest secret" Minako teased a small smile playing on her lips. Makoto raised an eyebrow,

"Really? You mean all those secret hardcore Yuri mangas she has under her mattress?"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing"

"No, we were talking about her other deepest darkest secret" Ami chided. Makoto's mouth opened into a small 'o' or realization.

"Oh, you mean her undying love for Usagi?" Makoto grasped her heart, and crossed her eyes, spinning around in mock swoon. Ami giggled, Michiru and Haruka chuckled, Setsuna just gave a small smile, Minako on the other hand….

"Wait you knew too?"

"Well yeah you have to be-"

"Oblivious?"

"Blind?"

"Just plain retarded?"

Minako rubbed her temple. Did EVERYONE know that Rei loved Usagi? Why didn't she know that everyone knew that she knew that Rei loved Usagi? HOW DID EVERYONE ELSE KNOW WITHOUT HER KNOWING THAT THEY KNEW THE SAME THING SHE KNEW? Minako groaned; this was becoming way too complicated.

"Honestly Minako who DOESN'T know?" Haruka smirked.

"Hey what's everyone talking about?" Everyone looked down to a curious Hotaru.

"Hotaru what are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Well I-"

"Let me guess, you heard screaming and you wanted to see if everyone was alright?"

"…no… I was looking for Michiru mamma and Haruka papa"

"oh"

"Smart Minako"

"Shut up, Makoto"

"Guys, don't argue" Ami lightly prodded.

"Ok Ami" they both chimed in unison.

"I see, you're both whipped for Ami-"

**WHACK! POW!**

"OW!"

"Shut up Haruka"

"Oh dear…" Ami, Michiru, and Setsuna sweat dropped. Hotaru lightly tugged at Michirus sleeve.

"So what were you all talking about?" Minako sighed,

"We're just talking about Rei's really really obvious love for Usagi"

"Really? Rei loves Usagi? I didn't know that"

"HA! She DIDN'T KNOW!"

"She's just a little kid, she doesn't count!"

"Still she's a SOMEBODY isn't she?"

"huh?" Hotaru looked at her Setsuna mamma and Michiru Mamma in total confusion. Setsuna just shook her head as Michiru ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"Don't worry about them, their just getting rid of excess energy"

"Oh! Like you and Haruka papa do in your bedroom that causes so much noise?" Michiru and Haruka flushed a deep crimson red. Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best excuse you could tell her?" Haruka whispered to Michiru. Who in turn had a light vein pulsate on her forehead.

"Well I like you to come up with something better!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

**A little while later when everyone is finally walking home together and far away from the topic of Haruka and Michiru's sex life. -**

"I can't believe that Rei is that deep in denial" Minako stated again, putting both her hands behind her head, sighing. Makoto looked sympathetically at her friend.

"I think she's only in denial because of our foretold destinies" Ami replied. "She knows that Fate and Destiny are both against her feelings, making her very discouraged."

"Not brave enough to walk the plank then" Makoto breathed, with a tad bit of sadness in her voice. Ami nodded at her tall friend.

"She probably feels as though she can't even take one step" The senshi of wisdom either hit the bulls eye or was very near to it as everyone was quiet for a bit, swimming around in their own thoughts.

Of course, silence never lasted long when a light bulb flashed in The Senshi of Love's mind.

_Uh oh_ everyone thought as soon as they saw Minako's famous grand smile began to form on her face.

"that's it!" she snapped her fingers loudly. _Oh god _everyone thought again. "Rei Hino is our friend, is she not?" Everyone nodded. "And we are her best friends, are we not?" Everyone nodded again. She grinned. "Then we" as she dramatically posed, somewhere out of the blue, _a bunch of blue neon lights turned on_, "as her best friends" she struck another dramatic pose, _another set of pink neon lights came on,_ "shall give her-" she spun around with impressive speed, all the neon lights spun as well, " A PUSH OFF THE PLANK!" She struck her most popular sailor V pose as all the neon lights wrote out, "_PUSH REI OFF THE PLANK!"_

All of rationality and thought stood still.

" what are you TALKING ABOUT?" Makoto gritted her teeth, before shoving all the neon lights away. " this is REI we're talking about here!" she said again, Minako just blinked at her as if to say_ your point is, stupid? _Makoto began waving her arms around. " you know, Rei, STUBBORN Rei? STUBBORN AS A MULE REI?"

"And so said Stubborn Rei is in denial" Michiru pointed out. Makoto thankfully nodded in her direction before continuing to rant.

"She'll probably need more of a SHOVE than a push" Ami tapped her chin in thought.

"Actually more of a tie-her-up-in-rope-and-drag her off" Haruka joined in the conversation.

"More of she needs to be whacked upside the head with a baseball bat and dropped kicked off -" Ami grasped her upper arm lightly.

"Makoto" she reminded. Makoto lightly blushed,

"Sorry" Minako narrowed her eyes slightly. But brushed off everyone,

"I am quite aware of that! Sheesh, who do you guys take me for?" Everyone looked at her skeptically. Ami, being more kind than the rest of her friends around her approached the Love goddess.

"So then, do you have a plan?" she asked. Minako's grin grew wider than Usagi's appetite making Ami shrink back wishing that she never asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, my little genius" she winked, Ami's cheeks went slightly pink. Makoto's eyes narrowed. "GATHER AROUND EVERYONE!" She beckoned all her friends into a tight circle around her, and began to whisper. "All we need is a video camera and-" The rest of their conversation was hushed by the night wind.

"OH MY GOD, REI RUN! RUNNNN!" Usagi bolted upright on her bed, holding her hands in front of her. Luna ran over to the young moon princess.

"Are you Ok Usagi?" she asked with concern. Usagi opened her eyes and looked around realizing that she was still in her room. Usagi wiped the sweat off her brow with her pajama sleeve and sighed.

"yeah, I guess I am… I just had a nightmare" Luna sat on her lap and looked up with concern.

"What was the nightmare about?" Usagi scratched her head.

"Well you see, I forgot…" Luna sweat dropped and Usagi gave a sheepish smile. "But you see, it was really scary!" Usagi said seriously trying her best to redeem herself, "and I dreamed that something bad was going to happen to Rei and I had to warn her!" she said sleepily, already having the adrenaline wear off her.

"Well then, you'll just have to tell her tomorrow-" she was interrupted by the sound of Usagi flopping on her back.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz" then she proceeded to snore loudly, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Luna sighed… then she jumped back on the desk and looked at the moon.

"I have absolutely no idea what Mars sees in her, honest!" she said.

That's the prologue folks.

Setsuna's Foreshadowing of chapter one

For the Love of God Rei, you have no Idea what you're getting into.

Review please.


	2. the plan STARTS!

Hey! I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

I GIVE OUT FREE SAILOR V PLUSHIES! HOOORAAAYYY!

Baka Gaijin30 and WriterJm reviewed? OO I AM UNWORTHY! faints

Oh well onto the story now.

**Title:** Walk the Plank

**Pairings:** you'lllll seeee hehehehe

**LAST TIME ON WALK THE PLANK**

_Minako confronts Rei_ ** insert serious music **

_Rei Openly denies her SUPER OBVIOUS LOVE FOR USAGI_ ** Insert dramatic music **

_Rei Nearly kills Minako_ ** insert scary music **

_But our very lovely Sailor Venus has come up with a plan…_

** On with the Show**

* * *

Rei held the phone with whitening knuckles. "You want to show me something?"

"Yes" Minako's cheerful voice rang through the holes that penetrated the plastic shell of Alexander Graham bell's most awesome invention.

"And you want to show me, at MY home?"

"Affirmative"

"Remember how I BANNED you from EVER coming back here?" Rei growled. Minako could _FEEL_ the waves of aggression through the phone line, but she brushed it off… After all she worked way too damn hard to be scared NOW. She took in a deep breath,

"Come on Rei, despite you getting violently angry at me, you can not deny that you still deeply care for me-"

"Oh, so NOW you're accusing me of being a Stone-Dyke for you too?" Minako winced slightly. Ok so maybe she DID say some unnecessary things that night.

"No no no, I'm simply stating that you MUST remember, that I, Minako Aino, am, YOUR BEST FRIEND" she paused, "and a silly little spat between us won't change a thing"

"You outwardly accused me of being a lesbian"

"Forgive and forget"

"I can have you arrested for severe harassment"

"Well I can get you arrested for severe assault"

"… God damn it"

**_TOUCHE!_** Minako grinned to herself, but decided to not let the troll of immaturity get her into trouble, so she continued on, "hey! And the rest of the gang is going to be there too!"

"Really? All of them? Why?" Rei's slightly puzzled voice made Minako grin wildly _oh, you'll find out soon enough_. Mentally Minako was giggling insanely _(Insert everyone that is rational reading this sweat dropping)_

"Actually, Usagi is not going to be there"

"Why not?" Rei asked quickly. As soon as the pause hit Rei's ears, she instantly regretted asking.

"Why are you so concerned mmmmm?" She could feel Minako's aura of doom as she heard her chuckle lewdly. Rei rolled her eyes,

"Well usually Usagi-_even though late-_ comes to all our little get togethers, It's only natural that I wonder why she isn't coming" Rei said with a tone much like that of Oprah. Minako rolled her eyes-_yeah right_

"She's on a date with Mamoru, that's why"

"Oh" Rei said harshly, her brows furrowing. Minako again grinned at the other side of the phone.

"Jealous are we?"

"No, I'm just should've known that's all" Rei replied still with her harsh tone. Minako wanted to continue teasing her, but decided that she couldn't get on the Miko's bad side today.

"Alright then, we'll all see you in two days, at 1 o'clock pm sharp."

"Fine, whatever you're showing me though, BETTER be good" Rei growled.

"Don't worry, it's fabulous"

"Bye"

"Toodles!" Minako hung up the phone is high spirits. Immediately she called Ami. She leaned back in a chair. The phone rang two times before she heard the familiar comforting voice of the little genius on the other side.

"Hello, Mizuno resident, who is this?"

"The one and ONLY sailor V, I'm looking for a little blue haired genius, she has to help me take over the world you know" she smirked as her confident voice smoothly flowed out.

"Minako, I'm not a genius" she heard Ami say shyly. Minako brushed that off,

"Of course you are, now guess what? We're IN!" Ami gasped.

"Really? She actually agreed after what happened?"

"Of course, that was two week ago, Rei already forgot about it"

"…"

"Ok Ok, maybe she didn't but I used my persuasive skills to let us come to her Shrine and show her" Ami paused,

"Weren't we originally going to go to Makoto's apartment?" she asked. Instantly she could see Minako pouting,

"But the shrine is sooooo much BIGGER than Makoto's apartment, plus she has a much bigger T.V we need MAXIMUM screen in order for this to work!" Ami sighed.

"So you're implying that this might not work?"

"OF COURSE NOT! This plan is absolutely fool proof! I just want the BEST possible results, not saying any would be BAD- but its like why settle for good when you can get great?" Ami let a small smile leak onto her face. Typical Minako. After the blonde explained all the details of the meet up to the bluenette Ami thanked her and told her she had to go. "Why? I KNOW you want to talk to this sexy babe here" Minako teased. Ami decided to play along a little for once with her overly flirtatious friend.

"I would love to, however my schedule is very tight, the sexy babe must understand" Minako raised an eyebrow, Ami being playful? An anti-Christ **MUST** have been sent to hell by now.

"What on your schedule is so important as to ignore the sexy babe?" she replied,

"Well right now I'm tutoring Makoto in English, it's a bit choppy so she asked me to help her on some extra time, sorry"

"Oh"

"Well see you later Ok?"

"Yup, remember you must have those plans ready, we must be quick and swift to take over the world"

"Ha-ha ok" they hung up. Minako quickly called the Outers and explained the 411. _Everything is going as planned _she sighed as she leaned back in her chair after calling everyone.

* * *

**A couple of Days later **

Rei opened the door to her living quarters at the shrine. Man was she tired, she had to do all the grocery shopping (again) because the men that currently lived within the same perimeter were way too lazy to do so. After putting everything in the refrigerator she ran both her hands through her long, raven hair. She was heading on a one way path to a fabulous power nap.

"HELLO REI!" A loud chorus of voices rang out as soon as she took one foot step into the living room. God damn it she thought way too soon. She blinked as she saw seven VERY familiar faces all grinning ear to ear at her. She gritted her teeth,

"What are you all doing here?" She asked in as much of a calm voice as she could.Minako smiled and waved her hand dramatically,

"We are all here to show you something" Makoto nodded,

"Don't you remember?" Rei's eyebrows began to furrow downwards towards hell. Shit, she DID forget about that completely. Haruka smirked,

"You have all that fire psychic readings, I thought you would've been able to see us coming" Michiru flipped her hair and gave a small smile as well,

"Maybe you're truly a phony… we can sue you for misadvertising" Hotaru looked at her mothers with confusion,

"Rei's fire visions really aren't true?" the violinist and the racer both nodded solemnly, Hotaru looked down with sadness, "oh…. I always thought they were real…. Oh well" Setsuna patted the little girls head. Rei's legendary temper flared.

"My readings are 100 PERCENT TRUE!"

"If they were a hundred percent true then we all wouldn't have died fighting for the universe" Haruka drawled.

"_Twice_" piped in Michiru. Rei's face turned slightly red,

"I…. only…. Get…. Slight…. Images….not…. the….whole….. Goddamn…. Movie" she growled, Michiru and Haruka shrugged

"That's what you WANT us to believe" Right before Rei could pounce the lovely couple and rip them to shreds Ami saw that the duo was messing with our beloved pyro's head (and having loads of fun doing it) and swiftly came in to save the day by grabbing her sleeve. Setsuna gave the Sapphic duo a stern look, who both just shrugged at her.

"Come in, we have to show you something don't we?" she gave off a disarming smile and pulled-_really pulled_- Rei and pushed her slightly on the sofa. "Relax Rei, Minako will help me give details" she gave another calm smile making Rei calm down a little. Makoto and Minako smiled at the scene. Haruka coughed loudly, right before getting punched by Makoto and Minako. In a minute everyone was sitting in a half circle around the T.V. First was Minako, Ami was sandwiched between her and Makoto, and then there was Rei almost in perfect center. After her were Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru sitting respectfully at the end.

"Now for the moment of TRUTH!" Minako gushed before pointing the television controller at the T.V. With a simple click the screen came sleepily to life. On the black screen white lettering slowly came into the middle.

**A production by the SAILOR SENSHI STUDIOES**

**And SAILOR V IS TOTALLY AWESOME INC.**

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes as Minako grinned.

STARRING. . . 

All of sudden the screen jumped with color and spazzing life as the song _Just a thought_ by Gnarls Barkley began to play

_Haruka crashed into view on her motorcycle, skidding a perfect 360 degrees before taking off her helmet._ "Haruka Tenoh"

_The back of a lady is shown; she is playing a violin, as she turns around she flips her aquamarine hair_ "Michiru Tenoh"

_A couch is shown, all of sudden someone jumps up from behind landing on it, grinning spontaneously _"Hotaru!"

_As the music continues to play a blue haired girl is reading a book, her eyes come up from behind the rather large novel,_ "Guys, I think this is a bad idea" _the music violently stops._

"AMI!" _even though off screen, everyone could tell it was Minako. The bluenette sighed before lowering the book and smiling shyly, _

"Ami Mizuno" _The music continues again. Cut to someone making dribbling a basketball and making a perfect slam DUNK! Still hanging goofily, _"Makoto Kino"

_It's raining; a figure in the rain runs a hand through her slick green hair. She stares emotionlessly at the camera _"Setsuna Meioh"

_And saving the best for last… _everyone-minus Minako- rolled their eyes _a certain blonde haired sailor jumps off a high roof spinning into numerous flips and spirals and falls into a perfect landing, she gives out the Ultimate VICTORY SIGN-_ "the one and ONLY Minako Aino"

_Everyone is standing in height order line _"and we present to you-"_all pose _"guys, I really think this is a bad idea" _the music stops again _

"AMI!" _everyone shouts at the camera _

"Ok ok" everyone_ glares, a certain cute bookworm runs onto the camera holding a remote and gives it to Minako who grins evilly.__Everyone poses_ _as Minako gives out her SAILOR V sign, and then clicks the remote._

All is black except for the large, white title on the screen. . .

As soon as she read it and saw all the hyena grins around her, Rei Hino felt impending pandemonium.

* * *

** reviews please**

**Preview: **

"CLEAR YOUR NAME! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"I JUST DID YOU MOTHER-"

"FUDGE! Who wants Fudge?"

**end preview**


	3. The Evidence

Thank you EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! You are all FANTABULOUS! _Sobs _ I hope to pay you back with another installment of this story

_**Rune Stine:** yep, it does seem as though Rei will deny to death. However the senshi have other plans ;)_

_**Lokaider:** aww thanks. Minako is only a pushy when she needs to be hehehee._

_**Writer-Jm:** another review? O M G! thanks for the long review. I will try and cut down unnescesarry swearing. But some will remain thanks to Reis and Haruka's filthy mouths. _

_**Amnesia-Nymph**: you're absolutely right BURN MAMORU! Have you read MAMORU MUST DIE  ? If not GO! GO NOW CHILD_!

**Title:** Walk the Plank

**Pairings:** you'lllll seeee hehehehe

**LAST TIME ON WALK THE PLANK**

_Rei vehemently denied Minako's accusation of her being a lesbian_ **insert soap opera music **

_However Minako gathered the Senshi to pull off a near impossible task_**insert Mission Impossible theme song **

_Now they show their wonderful 'project' to Rei…._

**Now on with the show**

* * *

Rei gripped the sofa cushion as soon as she discerned the title. "What is the meaning of this?" she snarled. Everyone just grinned Cheshire cat grins. Rei simple glared at everyone nastily, secretly though she was afraid… she was deathly afraid. What was on the screen that made the one and only Rei Hino so scared?

_The Evidence_

The screen sparked again and there Sailor V sat in a big cushy chair. _"Greetings audience out there!" she waved her hand and smiled. "We are all here today to discuss one thing" she took in a deep breath and leaned in towards the camera, "Rei Hino's total obvious undying love for Usagi Tsukino" _

"WHAT THE HELL MINAKO?" Rei roared, standing up abruptly and facing the blonde haired minx. Her eyes were analogous to that of daggers. Minako didn't even flinch.

"_You see, she wants her as her eternal snuggle bunny" T.V Minako sang out cheerfully._

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT GAY!" she spat at her.

"_Her eternal X-RATED snuggle bunny" T.V Minako giggled lewdly. _

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU!" Rei swung around to face all the audience in her home.

"_Oh she might be quiet, but I tell you, what she wants to do to our Moon Princess is ANYTHING but pure, if you know what I mean" T.V Minako whispered._

"I THOUGHT ALL OF YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" Rei raged on, throwing her arms around for good effect.

"_I think most of them involve handcuffs, chains and whipped cream" T.V Minako mused on. _

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Rei stamped her foot.

"_I think its all funny really," T.V Minako chuckled. _Ami finally had the decency to yank the remote control out of Harukas hands and pause the video.

"I'M LEAVING!" Rei was about to stamp out and bash her Henshin stick on Luna and totally disown all her senshi duties until a _certain garnet eyed woman stopped her._

"So you're telling us you love her?" Rei stopped dead on her tracks and whipped her body around to face the sitting Setsuna.

"What?" she growled, even in all of Rei's furious glory Setsuna didn't even flinch.

"You're leaving before you even see the video"

"So?" Rei clenched her fists, her knuckles stretching harshly against her skin. Setsuna kept her relaxed position.

"Do you know why we shot this movie? It is so you can explain your suspicious actions so we won't question you anymore. However if you leave before even seeing any of the footage then you're telling us that you obviously have something to hide; that you do love our moon princess. Stay. Clear your name, you don't love our moon princess. Your choice."

Rei's fuming head froze as everything began to make sense. Quickly she walked back and plopped into the sofa again crossing her arms with bitterness. Minako secretly let out a breath of relief_. Thank god for Setsuna! _She might've been a bit antisocial at times but CHRIST was she great in emergencies! She could see the relief in everyone's eyes; they didn't work this hard for nothing after all. Ami pressed "Play" on the remote and the video started again.

"_Well, let's get started shall we?" Minako grinned, and snapped her fingers_. _The setting flashed and turned to a sunny day on the busy sidewalk. It seemed to be about four o clock in the afternoon. A bubbly blonde humming some random song was in the shot_. Usagi Rei thought_. As she skipped down the street, the camera moved slightly to the right and zooms in to certain person with Raven, black hair standing behind a tree. The figure pokes their head out just a little._ "Hi Rei" Haruka said out loud, everyone giggled uncontrollably- minus Rei of course. Big letters found its way on the screen again,

**_ZOMG REI IS A STALKER! RUN USAGI! RUN!_**

Everyone broke into uproarious laughter as they saw scenes of Rei tailing Usagi while jumping into alleyways, bushes, trashcans, behind tree's, and 'horizontally gifted' people to avoid her sight. Finally Usagi walked into her ever so loving abode then did the tenacious Raven head turn her heel and walk to her shrine. Ami paused the video as the rest of the senshi did their best to calm their laughter- minus Rei who found NONE of this amusing.

"So Rei" Minako gasped, wiping a tear away from her eye, "what was your reason?"

"I was making sure she wouldn't get into trouble" Rei scoffed, crossing her arms. Makoto snorted,

"You were following her!" Makoto waved her hand, "and not with good intentions" Rei's face began to turn dark pink again.

"I WAS NOT!"

"Gee Rei; I thought Miko's were supposed to be pure and wise- not predatorial STALKERS!" Haruka sneered. Rei stood up and looked as if she was about to jump the avatar of Uranus. Ami (being quick and smart) grabbed the fiery girls' waist, Makoto being quick into helping her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rei roared

"No! You mustn't hurt fellow Senshi!"

"She has it coming!"

"It's ok if you're a stalker Rei! WE STILL LOVE YOU!"

"RARRRRR!"

"NO REI! DON'T HURT MINAKO!"

"Ow! Stop KICKING me!"

"Then let GO OF ME you big BRUTE!"

"Hey! Don't push me STALKER DYKE!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Rei then proceeded in trying to kick the daylights out of Makoto.

"OWOWOWOWOW" Makoto began to squeeze the bejeezus out of Rei.

"AUugghhhAHHhhcckk!"

"NO! STOP MAKOTO!"

"Just for a few more seconds, Ami"

"No! If you Kill Sailor Mars that will screw up the future!"

"Isn't Rei being a lesbian already screwy enough?"

"But that's screwy in a GOOD WAY; like the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Kill her and that'll be screwy in a BAD WAY; like Teletubbies BAD"

"Plus then we'll have no poster- angst girl for the sailor Senshi and that'll make us loose a lot of fans-"

**WHACK!**

"OW! JESUS AMI!"

"Haruka, your language"

"What about my language?"

"Hotaru"

"Oh…."

"Michiru mamma? Why isn't Rei moving?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"….."** (Insert crickets chirping)**

"…."

"Wow, Makoto killed Rei…."

_**After many minutes of Makoto freaking out, Haruka laughing, Minako getting frustrated, and Rei coming back to life fully enraged with Ami somehow calming down everyone, we get back to the original topic.**_

_The second scene showed everyone at a study session, about a week prior to the current day. _

"_Ami!" Usagi whined, "You don't understand I REALLY need help! This algebra is just… Algebra!" Ami shook her head as she sat several feet away with Makoto. _

"_Wait your turn Usagi, Makoto is having a lot of trouble with English and I have to help her" Ami chided lightly as a flustered Makoto tried to read the English textbook. "No, No" Ami held the book within Makoto's arms, "you're reading it upside down"_

"_Oh" Makoto flushed at her own helplessness. Despite seeing this Usagi persisted._

"_But I have a test tomorrow!"_

"_Just study Usagi"_

"_BUT IT'S WORTH 200 POINTS!"_

"_Wow, you ARE screwed"_

"_MINAKO!" Usagi tried her best to crawl over to the girl and whack her with the thick book only to be parried by the others history book._

"_En Guard!" Minako cheered. The two blondes began to duke it out with text books._

"_No, NO! THOSE ARE SCHOOL PROPERTY!" _

_As Ami tried her best to teach Makoto English, and prevent two school text books from getting ruined Rei sat quietly on the sides. Her eyes peering intensely from over the edge of a chemistry book. The camera focused in on where her eyes were focusing on. The camera figured out what Rei's eagle like eyes were looking at- Usagi's waving bottom. Words popped out on the screen_

**REI LOVES THAT! SHAKE THAT THANG USAGI! SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT!**

Rei's living room broke out into insane laughter. Rei only sank into her seat as she saw herself on screen. Where ever Usagi's bottom was, Rei's eyes were right on it, following her thing as if she were a hound dog. Until Minako found an opening and managed to bonk Usagi straight on her forehead making her fly backwards, her head landing perfectly on Rei's ever waiting lap. Rei's eyes went huge. Ami paused the video yet again as the group of girls tried to calm down their laughter. Minako heaved in several breathes before asking her friend, "So Rei, what's your explanation of THAT?" Rei was absolutely smoldering in her seat by now.

"I liked her jeans" she grumbled, "I was trying to look at the back pockets and see what brand they were" **(1)**

"We've all used THAT excuse before" Haruka snorted. Michiru slowly averted her gaze towards the handsome blonde. Haruka coughed and rubbed the back of her neck while trying to look innocent before getting a firm "hello" from Michiru's flat palm.

"Yeah right! You love her ass!" Minako scoffed.

"The_ jeans_ her ass was IN!" Rei retorted

"The _ass_ her jeans was IN!" Minako and Makoto chorused.

"The JEANS!" Rei stressed.

"The ASS!" Makoto and Minako sang.

"The JEANS!" Rei's forehead was beginning to show a horrible vein throbbing. As Makoto and Minako were about to dance and sing "the Ass" over and over again Ami thankfully came to the rescue.

"Guys! This is just going to go on forever and nothing will get resolved. Plus watch your guy's language! We have CHILDREN here!" Ami pointed at the cute Hotaru with big, innocent eyes grinning contagiously as she sat on the couch with a huge bucket of popcorn as she sat back and watched all the "adults" banter with much amusement.

"Technically she's the oldest one of all of us" Setsuna pointed out. "She's eons old"

"Thanks for clarifying and- Haruka, stop crying" Ami pointed at the racer who was clutching her tomato red cheek and was sobbing.

"You've never been slapped by Michiru before so shut it" Haruka bitterly wepted.

"Oh suck it up" Michiru evilly grinned.

_**FINALLY ON TO THE NEXT CLIP**_

_The scene opened up at the crown. The newest Sailor V game was out and Usagi was playing it with much vigor and passion. The arcade was semi full with other kids playing the various games, even a few people sitting at the table eating; one was even reading a newspaper. Usagi was looking intently at a certain stuffed bunny to add to her collection. But in order to get so said bunny she had to get the highest score on the newest game. _

_Alas no matter how passionate she was about winning the prize, the later levels were just oh so difficult. No matter how determined she was; she ran out of money to feed the machine. Sadly she dragged her feet out. When she was totally out of the scene the camera focused on the person holding the newspaper covering their face. The person dropped the huge thing revealing that it was NONE OTHER than Rei Hino. She walked up to the machine and looked both ways as if to see if anyone was watching her. Then she put in a few coins and started up the machine. A relatively short time later she had beaten the game and had gotten the highest score **(2)** she walked up, showed the man behind the counter and asked for the very pink bunny. After that she casually walked out._

Ami paused the video. "How kind of you to get that prize for her" Ami said.

"I didn't get it for her" Rei fumed, her scowl never leaving her face.

"Oh really, then you got a very pink frilly bunny for Yuuichirou?" Makoto snorted. Rei instantly stood up.

"NEVER!" she growled. Haruka smirked, leaning forward she asked,

"Then for who, my dear Rei, who did you want to give the very frilly, very pink, very girly bunny to?"

"I wanted to give it to U-" Rei caught herself, "Um, I mean I uh… kept it" everyone sweat dropped.

"Rei, you HATE very frilly, very pink, very girly bunnies though…" Makoto pointed out. Rei crossed her arms.

"Well, not _THAT_ very frilly, very pink, very girly bunny" Every one sweat dropped again (including anyone else that's rational out there). Michiru just smiled and motioned Ami to press 'Play' on the remote again. She did and a black screen formed,

_**MEANWHILE AT USAGI'S HOUSE**_

_The camera opened to the room of the beloved Princess Usagi of the moon. She was bouncing on her bed happily with a very frilly, very pink, very girl bunny. _

"_Usagi, where did you get that bunny?" even though off screen everyone knew it was the temptress of Venus._

"_Oh Rei gave it to me" she beamed. _

"_Oh really?" T.V Minako asked._

Rei's face turned pale. Everyone was grinning at her with glistening teeth. Their faces illuminated by the screen.

"_You know she might be a big grumpy butt all the time, and I really want to hit her a lot." Usagi replied playing with the bunnies long ears._

Rei looked back at the screen with a faint look of annoyance.

"_However, she's like a hot chestnut" Usagi said touching her chin._

Everyone raised their eyebrows as their attention was quickly drawn back to T.V Usagi.

"_On the outside she's really hot and hard. Really hard to touch and easy to throw and get angry at. Also her legendary temper doesn't make anything easier either" Usagi continued as she played with the Bunnies nose. "But once you get past that shell, she's really soft, warm and sweet. Totally worth all the trouble you get at the shell. Maybe that's why I'll never abandon her no matter how freaking annoying she gets" Usagi finished with hugging the bunny close to her chest and smiling brilliantly at the camera._

Minako was smiling triumphantly. Ami was in an "awwwwwww-that was-so-sweet" mode. Makoto was still staring at the screen. Haruka was moved to tears. Michiru was trying to get Haruka to stop crying. Setsuna had a small smile on her face and Rei was blushing bashfully.

"Explain yourself Pyro" Minako broke the silence. Rei shook the blush off her face and responded,

"She looked so god damn disappointed that she couldn't get the bunny that I just gave it to her ok? I was being a good friend."

"Or you just gave it to her as a gift to try and swoon her over" Minako lewdly grinned.

"I WAS BEING A GOOD FRIEND!" Rei snapped. Minako stuck her tongue out at the raven haired girl. Ami, being the arbitrator quickly stepped in to try and prevent another inner-Senshi battle. Unfortunately she was just barely succeeding as she was only acting as a small road block to keep the two girls from throwing punches.

"Setsuna what do you think?" Ami gasped out as she was firmly being squished between the two aggressive girls.

"I—"All of sudden the "PRETTY SOILDER SAILOR MOON" theme song began to ring out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around firmly confused on where the noise was coming from. Setsuna looked a tad bit surprised as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and opened it. "Hello?" she answered. _Setsuna has the PRETTY SOILDER SAILOR MOON theme song as her ring tone? _Everyone sweat dropped. "Yes- U-…?" her facial expression returned quickly back to the emotionless, serious state it was always in. She nodded every few seconds. "Ok then, see you then" she hung up. Then she rose from the couch and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Setsuna who was that?" Michiru asked curiously. Setsuna paused and replied.

"It was a fashion company; they saw my portfolio and wish to interview me"

"Really?"

"… Yes"

"HOORRAY FOR SETSUNA!" all the Senshi took a break from the reality they were in to celebrate Setsuna's success. Setsuna bowed, and then left in a hurry. **_(3)_**

An awkward silence filled the living room. Before Makoto got up from the couch and raced towards where Minako, Rei, and Ami (squished in between the two) stood.

"How can you guys be so insensitive?" Makoto gawked. Everyone looked at her confusingly. Makoto then snatched Ami into her arms,

"You guys were squishing Ami" Makoto accusingly spat while holding the small teen. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I was NOT squishing Ami!" Minako sprang into action snatching the little girl back into her arms. Makoto grabbed the girl back,

"Yes you were!" –Grab-

"Was not!" –Hold-

"Uh HUH!" –Grapple-

"Nu UH!" –Clutch-

"Um, girls?" Michiru asked. She was blatantly ignored the first few seconds as the two senshi fought for the hold of the small bluenette. Michiru then coughed loudly… very loudly causing the two to stop abruptly. "As much as we LOVE to be amused of you two physically abuse Ami, we must get back to the video" The Amazon and the temptress both looked at each other. Makoto had Ami's torso while Minako had a death grip on Ami's waist. Poor Ami looked extremely flustered and suffocated as all her attempts at protesting had been forcefully silenced.

"I'm sorry Ami!" Minako said quickly. Ami's eyes just span around in spirals.

"Ami…?" Makoto asked. Ami only answered by her eyes spinning in the same spirals. Hotaru walked over and poked Ami. But then the overly cute Senshi of death stated with shock,

"She's dead"

Everyone stood utterly silent.

"OH MY GAWD WE KILLED AMI!" Minako screamed.

**_Ok, to sum up the last ten minutes, Minako freaked out, Makoto freaked out. Michiru freaked out. Rei tried to runaway. Haruka tackled Rei to prevent her escape. And our ever so loveable Ami came to after drinking some water and getting some air. Hotaru was grounded for playing such an "unfunny" prank on everyone. _**

_The camera opened to Rei and Usagi right outside of Rei's bedroom door. Rei (of course) was the first to open the door but instead of going in she stood to the side. Usagi looked at her curiously before Rei motioned her in. Usagi smiled brilliantly and skipped on into the room. Rei had a faint blush on her cheeks as she followed her in. Ami turned the television off, signaling the last of their evidence._

"Chivalry lives on!" Haruka cheered as Rei stared disbelievingly at all of them.

"I just opened the door for her…" Minako wagged her finger.

"Nooo, you were being nice and all gentlemanly with her. And anyone who does THAT for a girl wants to get in her pants-"

"Who the HELL told you that?" Rei yelled. Minako waved her hair with a cough,

"Posh everyone knows THAT"

"It's been proven darling" Haruka drawled.

"Especially after all the times you've opened the door for me Haruka" Michiru smiled. Haruka grinned back and they both began to giggle. Ami sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"T-M-I, T-M-I" she mumbled softly to herself. (To you readers out there T-M-I means TOO MUCH INFORMATION) Minako cackled as she stood up,

"CLEAR YOUR NAME! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"I JUST DID YOU MOTHER-"

"FUDGE! Who wants Fudge?" Makoto asked beautifully interrupting as she walked back into the T.V room from the kitchen. As if struck by lightning everyone forgot completely about the video, Rei, and why they were born as they all rushed to eat Makotos fabulous fudge brownies.

After the exquisite delicacies, Rei stood up and cleared her throat.

"So, why are you all in my humble househould again? It appears that I have completely forgotten"

"Something about your totally obvious die-hard love for Usagi" Minako scratched her head. Makoto shrugged,

"Yeah, something about that"

"Oh, Ok" Rei paused. Then her eyes opened up wide, "WAIT A SECOND!" Michiru winced. "You were all trying to prove that I was a lesbian DESPITE me saying that I'm NOT!"

"Um_, 'I AM a lesbian'_, its present tense, not past" Ami said softly. Rei's face went pink with fury.

"That's it, all of you OUT!" she roared.

"What?" Hotaru asked innocently. Rei then began to shove, push, and kick all six girls out the room and out of the shrine.

"Out! Out! OUT! I don't ever want to see ANY of you back here EVER again!" Rei shouted as she pushed Ami, pulled Michiru, Kicked Haruka, threw Makoto, gave Minako a FIRM kick, and led the small Hotaru out of her door. "And I am not a LESBIAN!" she slammed her door shut. Leaving all the girls confused and slightly dazed. Minako rubbed her sore bottom before shaking her fist angrily at the door.

"You'll see Rei! We're doing you a favor! A FAVOR!" her forehead sizzled slightly. Ami sighed with disappointment.

"She didn't confess, I guess we have failed" Minako forgot all her anger for a second when she saw the sad look on Ami's face.

"No we have NOT!" Minako stood tall among the defeated stances of her soldiers. "Didn't you guys see her today? She was squirming, squirming under our hard evidence. Didn't you see she nearly caved in under our beautifully executed offense?" Everyone nodded and agreed. "We have not failed today, but simply came with not enough ammunition, we must try AGAIN!" she pumped her fist in the air.

"We will WIN! WE WILL CONQUER!" Everyone cheered along with her. "WE WILL MAKE REI WALK THE PLANK!" everyone howled in renewed spirit. Minako laid her arm over Ami's shoulder and gathered everyone in a huddle.

"So here's the plan…"

* * *

I hope you all liked it! This chapter was definitely very silly… sillier than I planed. Oh well. Until next time…

Oh yeah and if the 'evidence' seems kind of lame, it's supposed to be that way! The evidence is going to get better and better every chapter! TRUST ME! _begins to laugh evilly_

And PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

**(1):** this is actually true; you CAN tell what brand jeans are by looking at the stitches in the back pockets. Very cool indeed.

**(2): **Let's just say the man was watching her the whole time so he knew that she was the one who actually got the high score. Ok?

**(3) : **_coughs_ HMMM I WONDER IF THIS WILL COME BACK IN THE STORY OR NOT! HMMM I WONDER….

Thanks for reading, really, cookies to you all.

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

" _I was just being a GOOD FRIEND!"_

"_um, last time I checked, that's NOT WHAT GOOD FRIENDS DID!"_

"_WELL MAYBE YOU'RE JUST NOT A GOOD FRIEND!"_

Until Next time

Throwingdynamite


	4. Some more Evidence

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, and have put up with this story after the long time I have abandoned it….

_Previously on WALK THE PLANK_

Minako has taken action on trying to break Rei out of her Denial! _Enter super hero music_

She and the Senshi showed her a very interesting video _enter sexy music in_

Only to get severely reprimanded _enter in Darth Vader theme song_

But Minako hasn't given up just yet as she and the Senshi hatch a new plan… _Enter in The incredibles theme song_

Rei had happily bought some new books at the nearby bookstore. The entire way home all she could think about was starting on these really good books. She mentally skipped all the way to her abode because she was just so excited. She walked quickly through the shrine and unlocked the door to her house quarters and just as she was waltzing through the living room-"HELLO HINO REI!"

"GAHHH!!"

Rei fell onto her butt and immediately scrambled to sprint for a fast getaway. Unfortunately Rei NEVER knew that her used-to-be-very-rough-floor had somehow gotten miraculously smooth and equally as slippery. Thus she slip on to her face and slid into a very ridiculous position. As she rubbed her face tenderly she slowly turned and gritted her teeth at the unexpected company in her living room.

"We thought we left on bad terms last time" A familiar tall, sandy, blonde haired woman stood up from her sitting position on the couch, " so in return, we decided to revarnish and wax your floors to make it up to you!" Haruka said cheerily. A vein popped up onto the Miko's forehead as Makoto, Minako, and Haruka all ran over to her (being bare-footed of course) tieing her up tightly and dragging her back towards the T.V room.

"What the hell do you retards want THIS time?" Rei vehemently spat as she was dropped onto her couch rather urgently. Minako flipped her hair and ignored her pissy friend.

"You see Rei, we have found some very suspicious things-"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Minako simply held up her hand,

"I'm not done yet, we just want you to clear some things up that's all" The bodacious blonde wagged her finger at Rei's face, "see? We're not openly accusing you this ti-"

**CHOMP!**

"AUUGGHHHHH!!!"

"Oh my"

"THAT BITCH BIT ME!!!"

"Wow, Rei really DOES PMS twenty-four seven"

"OhMyGAWDITSBLEEDINGITSBLEEDING!"

"Stop waving it around! You'll get blood onto the floor!"

"And remember, Blood stains"

"YOU'RE NOT BEING FUNNY AMI!"

"What? Its true"

"OWWY! It hurts like a MOTHER F-"

"I wonder if Minako will get rabies now"

"Ew, you mean like those deranged squirrels with foam coming out of their mouth and stuff?"

"Yup"

"That's gross…"

"YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING ME!!"

"Hmm if that WERE the case then Minako would have to take at least four needles in her backside…" Ami stopped her pondering to shout out loud, "Minako! Minako! Stop strangling Rei!"

"She BIT ME!!"

"AUUUUggghhGLAArraabbbbBBB"

"Please! You can't kill Rei!"

"But I might get Rabies!!" Minako growled vehemently as her fingers tightened around the raven heads throat.

"No you won't!" Ami pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT FOUR NEEDLES IN MY BUTT!!" Minako howled as she shook the avatar of Mars passionately.

"Please Minako, how are we to make this a happy ending if you strangle one of the lovers before it even happens?"

"Fine!"

"**Gasp**…you…gasp…sexuality…. NAZI!" Rei heaved as she struggled to breath again.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?"

"MINAKO!"

"I thought Minako was British, not German"

"No Haruka, she's not insulting her heritage"

Ten minutes later everyone finally settled down after Minako got her hand wrapped in bandages with help of the, doctor in training, Ami (which made Minako double pleased). The Senshi were lounging back on the couch in the natural order of Ami, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru with Minako standing next to the television. Rei was currently sandwiched between the strong Makoto and Haruka with a sock gagging her mouth (Minako wanted to shove dirty underwear in there but Ami convinced her not to). Minako coughed into her good hand and began the presentation, "Alright all Senshi are presiding with the exception of Setsuna whose at the company getting interviewed, Hotaru whose out playing with Chibi-Usa, and Usagi (for obvious reasons) lets get this movie rolling shall we?"

Minako then pressed the "Play" button and the screen burst to life.

_You thought it was over_

_You thought that there was no more_

_Well you were wrong_

_**DEAD wrong!**_A very big vein popped back up onto Rei's forehead)

A presentation brought to you by SAILOR SENSHI STUDIOES

And SAILOR V IS TOTALLY AWESOME INC.

_The screen then shot out huge crimson letters,_

**THE "QUESTIONABLE" ANTICS OF HINO REI**

_**PART TWO!**_

The scenery displayed nighttime, somewhere far away from where all the Senshi currently lived. Rei recognized it as the Youma fight they had about two weeks ago. Sailor Moon was currently on the ground with teary eyes and a red face. "Guys I think I twisted my ankle…"

"Well then suck it up," Sailor Mars said rather huffily. Sailor moon let out a whine,

"Stop being so mean Mars!" Before another infamous bicker could start Sailor Jupiter quickly jumped in,

"Here let me help you then" Sailor Moon leaned an arm on Sailor Jupiter before wailing out in pain again.

"I think I twisted both ankles" she sniffled.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWIST BOTH ANKLES?" Sailor Mars roared.

"Well actually…" Sailor Mercury began,

"It was a rhetorical Question Mercury"

"I don't know, it just happened!"

"My God you're PATHETIC!"

"STOP being so MEAN!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll carry you then" Sailor Jupiter began, and she was just about to pick her up she felt something VERY analogous to a missile pummel her over.

"Sheesh, I'll carry you, you big crybaby," Rei growled as she picked up Sailor Moon bridal style. Makoto staggered a few feet away wondering if a meteor just fell from the sky and hit her.

"Thanks Sailor Mars"

"Oh my GAWD your so HEAVY!"

"Mars!"

"Do you eat bricks for breakfast or what?" Sailor Moon answered this question by promptly punching Mar's head. Mars answered that by dropping Sailor Moon. Which then Sailor Moon began to cry because she landed on her tailbone. Which then Sailor Mars began to turn red and apologize by picking her up again. (Everyone snickered- minus Rei).

"Oh my the police are coming" Michiru stated, Haruka ran a hand through her hair,

"Damn it, that means we have to take the long way home again so no one can see us and ask questions" everyone transformed back to their normal selves and began to run to opposite direction of the busy streets.

"You know, we look exactly the same when we're in our Senshi forms and our regular forms… why doesn't ANYONE find out it's us?" Makoto questioned out loud.

"MWaggee bableo R doo grebarded dee gays" (_direct translation:_ **Maybe people are too retarded these days**) the sock gagged Rei seethed as she stared directly at Minako.

Haruka leaned over to Makoto and put a hand on her knee, "Or maybe since the skirts are so short their concentrating on your sexy legs so much that they don't notice your fa-" POW! Michiru whacked Haruka's head to shut her up and keep her wandering eyes in check. As Haruka began to cry Minako told everyone to hush up and watch the video, since the "questionable" part was coming up.

As the television showed the group walking home, the screen went black and showed the words,

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER!**

They were in some strange back street and Rei was still carrying a very sound asleep Usagi in her arms (bridal style) and in turn she was breathing a bit hard and anyone could tell she was getting tired. Makoto walked up besides her, "Hey Rei, I can carry her for you now-"

"NO!" Rei barked so violently, Makoto jumped back, shocked shitless.

"Ok then" she mumbled and walked back besides Ami.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Usagi was snoring and drooling on Rei's shoulder, as it was visibly clear that Rei was tired and sore. Even though Makoto was severely reprimanded last time, her concern for her friend was stronger then the fear of getting her face bitten off in the process, so she went back up to the Raven head.

"Look, really I can carry Usagi for you-"

"I said, NO!"

"God damn it! I'm trying to help you!" Makoto did her best to keep her ground from the fiery miko.

"Well I don't WANT your help!" Makoto was about to fire back a retort when Haruka got in between them.

"Aw come on guys, relax, besides Makoto, Rei's right" Makoto gaped at her while Rei smirked, "Let ME carry her" Haruka grinned as she reached for the (still snoring loudly) moon princess.

"ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Rei bit back snarling, then she jogged a bit ahead of everyone holding the girl in her arms tightly.

"Bitch" Makoto mumbled as Haruka cried out loud when Michiru grabbed her ear and yanked on it as punishment for trying to grope the sleeping moon princess.

The camera focused in on Rei, despite Usagi snoring and drooling on her shoulder and her arms beginning to ache like hell, you could see a visible smile on her face as she walked in front of everyone carrying Usagi.

Ami pressed the pause button and in unison everyone turned to stare at Rei. Rei did her best to glare at everyone from her tied up state. "Sooooo" Minako began, as Ami de-gagged the fire miko, "Why were you so intent on carrying Usagi?" she asked innocently, Rei smoldered

"I didn't want to bother anyone else with her"

"Oh, and when did it become YOUR responsibility to do that?" Makoto asked (a tad bit bitterly as she had just reseen the memories). Michiru twirled a stray lock in her hair,

"Because to me, personally, you looked like an overprotective boyfriend"

"I wasn't being an overprotective boyfriend!"

"Overprotective girlfriend" Minako snickered.

"I wasn't being overprotective, PERIOD"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you let ME carry her?" Haruka whined,

"You're a PERVERTED MOLESTOR, THAT'S WHY!"

"She does have a point there"

"Shut up Makoto!"

"I wouldn't be talking, #1 celebrity on _Datelines __TO CATCH A PREDATOR!" (_**1)** Haruka gave a glare while throwing a pillow at the brunette, Michiru grabbed her ear while Ami grabbed Makoto's arm to prevent a fight.

"HALT!" Minako scolded, "we will discuss Haruka being a molester LATER!"

"I'm not a molester! It was all consensual! CONSENSUAL!"

"You're sleeping on the couch for the next year"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despite Haruka's loud sobbing Minako continued her small lecture, "this is about REI being an in-closet-" Minako saw the death glare along with vicious fizzing at Rei's mouth pointed at her, "- I mean Rei's confusing antics that may be all the well very innocent" Minako coughed, _God damn that girl can be SCARY when she wants to be_ she thought.

"On to clip two shall we?" Ami suggested as she saw how quickly everything was falling apart. Everyone agreed (with the exception of Rei, who was gagged again to cut short of her protests.)

The camera zipped to a sunny afternoon in the outer's backyard. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were running around laughing and everyone were chatting, laughing and having a relatively good time. Until the camera picked up a shriek; Minako had put a few ice cubes down Usagi's shirt, Usagi then got a big glass of water and threw it back at her blonde counterpart, Minako then got the hose…

Usagi ran away desperately with Minako laughing manically behind her. Usagi's shrieks grew loud when Minako began to douse the young moon princess (still laughing manically of course). That's when Usagi began to cry.

**BAM!** The door leading back into the house _IMMEDIATELY_ slammed open with a certain raven-haired miko looking out and ready to beat the stuffing out of some poor soul,

"CRYBABY! Why are you crying now?" Rei barked. However due to her utter misfortune right before Rei had opened the door Usagi was already charging to it while trying to outrun Minako (who was still laughing manically of course) so when Rei opened the door…

Usagi literally ran her over.

They both went crashing onto the hard patio.

Both girls were struggling to untangle their limbs and clothes. Rei was desperately trying to push Usagi off her while Usagi was desperately trying to get away from Rei.

"Ug, get OFF me you heavy little- and ARE YOU WET? Crap! Get the hell off me! You're getting me wet-" that's when Rei froze and realized something**. REWIND!**

That day when Usagi came over, she was wearing a white shirt…

_And we all know what happens when white shirts get wet…_

And Usagi was on top of Rei… her chest _right in her face_… Within a time space of three seconds Rei's face flushed a deep red before blood **EXPLODED** out of her nose. Usagi screamed as Rei's head shot backwards and landed with a loud thunk… _Rei had passed out __**COLD!**_

"Auggh! REI! "

"Holy SHIT Usagi socked Rei in the face!"

"I didn't punch Rei!!"

"Wow… I didn't know Usagi COULD punch"

"I swear on all of Crystal Tokyo I didn't punch…heyyyyy, I KNOW HOW TO PUNCH!"

"Hey what's going on- woahhhhhh…. Crystal Tokyo IS

screwed"

"Oh Rei! Wake up! Wake Up! And crystal Tokyo is SAFE thank you very much"

"that's a LOT of blood…"

"SHIT! Don't you dare get blood ALL OVER MY

BACKYARD!"

"Because remember, blood stains"

"Not funny Ami!" Setsuna said, Ami just looked away innocently. Haruka then walked over to Usagi and smiled,

"That was one HELL of a punch, bunny"

"But I didn't punch Rei!"

"I wasn't talking about THAT type of punch" Haruka wagged her eyebrows and smiled something suggestive…before Michiru whacked her head and made her cry. Then Minako got the hose and hosed down Rei's unconscious face and area around it to wash the blood away. Rei woke up and began to swear viciously as she stomped back inside to clean herself up.

Ami pressed pause on the machine. Haruka took the honor of taking the gag out of Rei's mouth. "sooo, Rei" Minako smiled, "Why the bloody nose?"

"I was just shocked ok!" Rei replied defensively.

"Last time I checked, shocked people DON'T get bloody noses" Makoto elbowed Rei lightly.

"Haha! That's just putting it lightly! It was like a freaking VOLCANOE erupting!" Everyone began to laugh (minus Rei) Ami smiled to herself,

"It was like Pompeii all over again" _**(2) **_Ami said, tapping her chin. Rei threw a look at her that said _it-was-nowhere-near-that-huge._ Ami just nodded and threw a look back that said _oh-yes-it-was_. Rei gulped and tried to get a good rebuttal.

"If you saw your friends boobs in your face, I think you'd be scarred for life too!" Rei countered defensively, Haruka smirked,

"Scarred in the best way possible" Haruka sniggered. As soon as she saw Michiru's icy glare she coughed and shut up.

"Anyways Rei," Minako whipped out her pointer. "Studies show that when people blood geyser its because their attracted to someone…" she lowered her voice, "_sexually"_ she whispered. Rei looked absolutely appalled.

"It is true, I mean why else would guys get nosebleeds and pass out when I walked by?" Michiru added. Haruka did a double take and growled,

"WHAT guys looked at you?" she snarled, Michiru just looked away

"no one important" she smirked as she saw Haruka fume and mentally conspire finding each guy that ever looked at Michiru and thought of THOSE things and castrate EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM.

"Come on Rei," Minako pressed, "It's OK if you want to tie her to your bed and ravish her until she screams out in total ecstasy-"

"THAT'S NOT WHY I GOT THE NOSEBLEED!"

"Well then, whyyyy then?"

"…I have… " she fidgeted.

"have what?" everyone pressed.

"I have…"

"Uncontrollable wet dreams about the Bunny?"

"Hunger to eat Usagi?" **3**

"_Urges_?"

"ALLERGIES! YOU FOOLS! I HAVE ALLERGIES!!" Everyone blinked and stared at each other, confused.

"Allergies?" Makoto sniffed, "why have you never told us about them before?" Rei poked her index fingers together and sheepishly looked away,

"cause their embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing?" Ami said sympathetically, "theirs nothing embarrassing about allergies Rei" she patted the girl's shoulder. Rei looked back at her with hope in her eyes,

"Really?"

"Yes, I have no idea why you would think their embarrass-"

"BWAHAHAHA! REI'S GOT ALLERGIES?" Haruka laughed out loud, "Sailor Mars… suffers from sniffles??" everyone else broke out into a fit of sniggers.

"MARS FLAME SNI-ah…ah… ahCHOO!" Makoto imitated Rei… everyone broke out laughing.

"Excuse me! I can't fight Youma right now, my allergies are making my nose bleed… please excuse me" Minako imitated, everyone howled- minus Rei and Ami of course.

"Ok, now I see" Ami agreed as Rei sighed and smoldered at the same time. Minako gained her composure and pointed at Rei, "But still, I don't think allergies would make a blood geyser"

"I DIDN'T BLOODGEYSER!" everyone wolfishly grinned and nodded at the same time. Rei looked as if she could murder. However thanks to Ami's quick thinking she grabbed onto the Miko's arm.

"On to the next clip, shall we?" Ami broke the homicidal tension by frantically pressing the "play" button on the remote.

The T.V screamed to life again.

This time the camera looked to be right outside Rei's bedroom window, it zoomed in to see Rei walking into her bedroom. Then she stopped and looked around, she went outside her door again to look around. Then she quickly got back inside and locked the door, still shifting her eyes around she reached underneath her mattress and pulled out something. A certain book… a manga to be precise.

Happily she hopped on her bed, flipped onto her belly and began to read this certain "manga" The camera zoomed in on the cover of so said "Manga" and it showed Sailor Moon with a very "flushed" look on her face in the arms of a certain sailor Mars… their clothes seemed… almost nonexistent… and _provocative_ if I dare say.

Rei had a very dorky smile on her face as she continued to read this "manga" .

Ami pressed pause on the remote.

Rei's face was a furious tomato. "so—o" Minako coughed, "What were you reading?" Minako asked innocently. Rei's eyes shifted back and forth between the Senshi all around her,

"I was reading a Doujinshi…" She mumbled. Minako rubbed her chin,

"What TYPE of Doujinshi WAS this, exactly?" Minako asked with just as much innocence as before. Rei was feeling claustrophobic with all the Senshi so crowded around her…

"uh… just a fan-story" Rei didn't like how everyone was smiling so big… or how silent everyone had become.

"Just a fan-story hmm?" Minako whistled, "you sure?" Rei nodded nervously, "sooo you're telling me there was nothing sexual in that fan-story?"

"Yes" Rei said, trying to add force into her words.

"No sexual innuendo, whatsoever?" Makoto asked cherubly. Rei nodded,

"No hand-cuffs, orgies, whipped cream or whips-" WHACK! Michiru whacked Haruka on the head,

"I think she gets the point, honey" Michiru answered calmly. _You'll be sorry when I get brain damage Michi, you'll be SORRY!_ Haruka thought as she rubbed her head tenderly.

"Ok then, we got the defendants verdict" Minako said in a low voice, her back turned to the Senshi. A pause of suspense rang out through the air. _Uhoh_ Rei thought.

"REPLAY THE VIDEO AGAIN!" Minako swung around and pointed directly at Ami who in turn rewound the tape and played again.

Everyone saw the same Rei reading the same…"manga" from beneath her mattress. "PAUSE!" Minako dictated, Ami paused and the screen froze, "HERE, we see Rei reading her innocent little 'Doujinshi' BUT before we continue," Minako paused, her seriousness stone upon her face, she faced the audience yet again…

"Thank you very much Ami" Minako gushed, her entire stony expression crumbling to pieces in front of the small genius. Ami blushed slightly,

"Your welcome Minako"

Michiru saw that half the room was normal. The half where Makoto _was sitting had darkened considerably with lightning and thunder cracking in the background._ Makoto's eyes had twisted into a very internally irate Amazonian girl at the sight of the Goddess of love smiling at the blue haired girl.

"Not jealous are we?" Michiru coughed. Makoto seemed to snap out of it,

"No I'm not" just as quickly as she said it, all the dark clouds, lightning and thunder had vanished into thin air, "why would I be jealous?" Makoto asked, glaring daggers at Minako.

"No reason, no reason at all" Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to the video" Minako's smile then transformed back into her serious one (the one she borrowed from that old guy on NCIS and WITHOUT A TRACE) she coughed as she whipped out a metal pointer out of thin air.

"Now, you all see here, is the Doujinshi cover" she circled the manga cover with her pointer, "Now, this looks all very normal" Minako continued as she tapped the screen several times…"EXCEPT FOR THIS!!!" her pointer slammed into the screen, everyone jumped back.

"DON'T BREAK MY T.V!!" Rei screamed from her tied up position.

Minako completely ignored her as she continued to poke the screen with much ferocity at a certain point,

"THIS SEAL, RIGHT HERE!!" Minako began, "Is a seal from a very popular fan group that produces Doujinshi…" she paused for a brief moment before ripping out a piece of paper, "a very popular fan group that produces…"

"**HENTAI DOUJINSHI**!!" everyone gasped loudly.

"Say it isn't so, but it's ALL TRUE!" Minako's piece of paper was actually a flyer for the Doujinshi group, "Here on their flyer it says, DRAGONDREAM CIRCLE, FOR ALL YOUR HENTAI DREAMS TO COME TRUE!"

"I WASN'T READING HENTAI!" Rei roared.

"But, this group ONLY produces Hentai products, and you WERE reading a product OF that group, WERE YOU NOT?" Rei was silent, sitting cross-legged

"Well? Answer me!" Minako challenged. The tension within the room somehow skyrocketed. Ami sank nervously into her seat. She knew something was wrong… the way Rei was sitting… how her head was lowered and her hair covered her eyes, a common stance of defeat _…yet…_

SHIZAAAMMM!!! Rei's ropes exploded off her body as she jumped up onto her feet.

"But- but how?" Makoto asked, here eyes wide with fear. Rei's mouth only twitched as she brought up a small knife.

"Good thing I keep a pocket knife in my back pocket in case of emergencies…." She giggled. Everyone did their best to scoot away as her giggle sounded analogous to Hannibal lectors chuckle. She then snapped her fingers, "hey everyone! Let's play a game! A game called darts and targets…" she held her knife

"This is the dart" she let her eyes scan her audience, "AND YOU ALL ARE THE TARGETS!!"

All the girls screamed as they all bolted for the door as fast as they could.

"Gain way! Sexy cross-dressers first!" Haruka yelled,

"Outta the way! None molesters first!" Ami, Makoto, Minako and Michiru all pulled ahead of Haruka.

"It was ALL CONSENSUAL DAMMIT!"

"Hey! Come back! We haven't even started YET!" Rei giggled insanely as she chased after the rest of the Senshi.

"Half-Brazilian girls first!" Makoto called as she sprinted to the front.

" Uh, Sexy girls from England first!" Minako trilled as she pulled her way in front of Makoto.

"Very successful, beautiful violinists' first!" Michiru said as she looped her way in front of the younger girls

"Girls with the largest breasts first!" Makoto growled as she sprinted again.

"He she's first!" Minako sniggered as Haruka was finding her way in front of the line.

"HEY! I'M NO HE SHE!" Haruka bawled angrily.

"How about we ALL just get out of here!" Ami yelled exasperatedly. Everyone then decided just to concentrate on running out of the temple. As all the girls ran down the Shinto shrine stairs they could hear a deranged, sweet voice calling out to them,

"Hey guys, wait! We haven't even started! Come back my targets!"

Even after they had long left the Shinto shrine perimeter everyone kept on running like hell. Then they reached Makoto's apartment… where they finally stopped. Everyone panted and tried to regain their breath in the living room while Makoto did her best to make refreshments.

"we…were…so….close" Minako gritted. _She just HAD to loose her sanity before confessing _

"You know, I think Rei's head is filled rocks and she's more stubborn than a donkey" Haruka scoffed, "I'm not sure if she'll EVER confess" Minako clenched her fingers together into a fist.

"No! We can't give up right now! We're this close to making her break"

"If what she did back there wasn't breaking, than what is?" Makoto asked as she walked in with a tray full of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

"I think Rei broke her sanity" Ami answered. Makoto smiled at her. Minako slightly glared at her. Michiru rolled her eyes.

"See? That stubborn mule would rather break her sanity than break her denial!" Haruka complained. Minako furrowed her brows… as much as she hated to admit it, it seemed that way… all that hard work for nothing. _ What's wrong with just wanting my friend to be happy? _ She thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a certain violinist flipped her aqua-marine hair, "It's ok, and we just need to be a bit more persistent" everyone turned to her in bewilderment, "You ever heard of a Chinese proverb? It says, 'Water can drip through stone' like Minako has said, all we need to do is keep at it" she let a small smile onto her face. After a moment of silence, Minako felt all her confidence rush back to her. She stood up her spine straightening and her fists finding her hips again, _you rule Michiru! _ She thought,

"Exactly guys! We just need to keep trying!" she thrusted out a "V" victory sign. "WE CAN DO THIS!" she shouted! All the other girls cheered out as well.

"SO!" she yelled again, pausing for dramatic effect… "Whose gonna get evidence that Rei loves Usagi?"

"WE ARE!" they all chorused.

"Whose gonna make Rei confess her feelings for Usagi?"

"WE ARE!" they all chorused again.

"Whose the most awesomest group of girls., EVER???"

"WE ARE!!" everyone cheered.

"NO!" everyone stopped and looked very confused when Minako stopped them… she stomped over to her audience…

"Ami is" Minako threw her arms over the smaller girl causing her to 'eep' in embarrassment and Makoto to grill with anger. Michiru rolled her eyes again _that's not jealousy, nope, not at all…_ she thought sarcastically. Minako brushed off her shoulders and got back up again as if nothing had EVER happened. Either that or she was deliberately ignoring the icy glares Makoto was giving her.

"WHOSE GONNA MAKE REI HINO BREAK?" she chanted.

"WE ARE!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN TEENAGE GIRLS!!" a voice yelled from upstairs; shocking all the girls silent. Ami coughed and walked up to Minako with a tiny blush on her cheeks,

"So," she said softly, "what's the next plan?" Minako gave an evil grin as she beckoned everyone into a huddle and began to whisper her new, chaotic plans.

**(1):** this is actually a real show

**(2):** Pompeii was one of the LARGEST most DEVASTATING volcanic eruptions to EVER happen in human history

**(3):** hehehe just this phrase ALONE could make this story go up to rating "M" hehehe

Now, you see back then BEFORE I had the story written up, I had the entire skeleton written out! It was so awesome! I knew exactly what to write in each chapter (and I could add stuff in and out)

But right as I was (originally) going to write this chapter (a long time ago) I looked for this document… IT WAS GONE!! I searched passionately for this document.. but it was lost FOREVER! And with it I lost all my ideas with it… Which is why I could only write this chapter bit by bit… long periods of time after long periods of time… So, with that I truly apologize. Because truly, I have a soft spot in my heart for this story! AND I WILL COMPLETE IT! I PROMISE! Just now.. somehow I have to scrap up all my ideas again.

Thank you all for reading this again. **Sobs** I owe you guys.

Throwing- Dynamite.


	5. sprinting to the finish line

_**Sprinting to the finish line**_

Minako coughed into her fist as she walked to the front of Ami's door. She had thought of calling her small blue friend, but surprises were so much more fun. She rang Ami's doorbell and flipped her hair _get on your best sexy look Minako _she told herself. Minako blinked _wait a sec! Ami's really shy, so I might scare her off with my sexy look, but then again my sexy look always works, I mean it always draws all the guys towards me, but then again, Ami isn't a guy and oh my God what the hell am I doing? _Unfortunately the door opened right then before Minako could pull herself together. "Minako?" Ami asked curiously as her usually very confident friend looked confused/nervous/strange/anxious all at once. Minako shook her head and decided that a charming smile would be the best to sway the young genius.

"Hey Ami, I just to discuss my new plans for 'Rei to walk the plank' so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and get some tea and talk about it" Minako gave her best smile. She saw a light blush flutter upon Ami's cheeks _she's blushing! Good! Good! _

"I'd love to Minako," Minako grinned, "But I can't" the edge of Minako's grin fell and hit the pavement. Hard. "You see Makoto's English is um," Ami was trying to think of a polite term for _Terrible_, "not quite up to par" the girl decided upon, Minako just blinked. "So Makoto has asked me to tutor her a bit"

"Creem, go eyed gat to ice leek" Makoto dictated in the background.

"I'd like to go get ice cream" Ami corrected, she looked back, "don't read the book upside down!" Makoto sheepishly flipped her English book around. The corner of Minako's eye twitched,

"Dumbass" Minako said in perfect English. (**1)**

"Minako!"

"Just a joke, just a joke" Minako held her arms up in innocence and gave off a cherub smile. Makoto looked confused,

"What did she say?" Ami laughed nervously,

"She said that you're improving" Makoto answered with a relieved 'oh'

When Ami turned around Minako mouthed _liar liar pants on fire_ and Ami playfully swatted her. They exchanged goodbyes and Ami promised that they could meet some other time. Ami closed the door and Minako saw Makoto staring anxiously at the genius from the background. When the door closed fully Minako FUMED.

As the avatar of Venus, the planet of Love and emotion, she could easily, EASILY tell when someone was attracted to someone and to what degree that attraction was. _Makoto was looking at Ami and thinking DIRTY THOUGHTS! I bet she's thinking about Ami naked, or Ami covered in chocolate sauce and handcuffed to the bed with nothing but a ribbon tied around her and_ – Minako blinked and realized how a small trail of blood was leaking out of her nose. She shook her head, "not that I'M thinking perverted thoughts about lovely Ami" All the readers reading this story shouted "HYPOCRITE" at their computer screens, but to no avail- Minako couldn't hear past the fourth wall and the readers just sweat-dropped.

Minako looked at the door with vengeance "if it's a war you want Makoto, then it's a war you'll GET!" and Minako stomped away.

* * *

_Previously on **WALK THE PLANK**_

_ Minako came up with a brilliant plan to get Rei out of denial - enter in happy music_

_ Rei is really really stubborn - enter in depressing music_

_But the wonderful Senshi haven't give up yet - enter in exciting music_

Rei was having a terrible day. Yuuricho had tried asking her out again- even when she said no, slapped him, whacked him with a broom, pushed him down the Shrine stairs, called him really nasty words- Yet he had persisted- four times until he FINALLY ran away only AFTER she began to wave around the cleaver. Then since he ran off her Grandpa made her do ALL mundane chores (the ones Yuuricho was supposed to do). Which meant she had to run all over town to get groceries, supplies, kerosene, gun powder, massage Grandpa's feet, kill the ants, chase away the mailman, wax Grandpa's back, feed the porcupines, all the MUNDANE things that a shrine priest(ess) does.

Plus there was the dreadful WEEKEND essay she had to do (and thankfully just finished). Now usually days like these would only be marked as bad but on top OF ALL ELSE Usagi was out.

Most likely on a date with the _oh so WONDERFUL_ **Chiba Mamoru**.

Rei had no idea WHY that made her day terrible but it just did.

"Thank Kami that this day is OVER!" Rei opened the door to her living room fully set on plopping down and watching _South of Nowhere_ until a loud shrill, "HELLO HINO REI" blasted the silence away. "There is no God" Rei muttered underneath her breath as a sack was pulled over her head and she felt herself getting tied up again.

Haruka ripped the sack off the Miko's head, "Hey lovely, how you doing?"

"Go play in traffic"

"Nice to see you too"

"You're probably wondering why you're here-"

"Let me guess," Rei interjected, "You all somehow secretly recorded me doing questionable things that you think make me lesbian- Minako looked at her emotionlessly. Rei then nodded her head, "for Usagi-"

"CORRECT! Wonderful, that means we can just cut to the chase" Minako trilled happily as she whipped around and pointed at Ami, "TURN ON…" she paused dramatically, "the TELEVISION!!!!" Ami pressed the green button and the T. V sprung to life. White letters began to move across the black screen.

_You saw some things_…. The TV flashed the scene where Rei was stalking Usagi

_You saw some __questionabl__e things_… Flash when Rei was staring at Usagi's ass shake around

_You saw __craz__y things… _Flash Rei's nose exploded with blood after seeing Usagi in a WET white T-shirt right in her face

The screen went black _yet you haven't seen ANYTHING yet!!!_

**A production by SAILOR SENSHI STUDIOS**

**And SAILOR V IS TOTALLY AWESOME INC.**

_**The Questionable antics of Hino Rei **__**PART THREE!!**_

Rei was beginning to consider killing herself. The scene switched and Rei recognized where and when it was almost immediately. It was their mission about two weeks ago which required them to go deep into the mountains…

* * *

"Ok fellow Senshi, it appears to me that we have a problem," Minako had called everyone into a circle to discuss the conundrum that had befallen all of them, "We are short TWO sleeping bags," she paused "so that means two pairs need to share one…" Haruka raised her and Michiru's hand. Minako looked around, "Ami?"

"Yes?" Haruka waved her hand with some more enthusiasm. Minako sighed,

"Do you mind sharing a sleeping bag with someone?" Ami blinked as she saw Haruka waving her arms frantically.

"um…" Haruka was beginning to jump up and down, "I guess not…" Minako's eyes widened,

"My, how selfless of you Ami…" Ami just shrugged and gave a small smile,

"it doesn't really matter to me-"

"THEN I, MINAKO AINO, out of appreciation of your selflessness SHALL SHARE THE SLEEPINGBAG WITH YOU!!"

"WHAT??" Makoto exploded as she saw Minako hug and blushing, very confused Ami. Michiru blinked as she felt the electricity crackle in the air as the air around her and Makoto darkened into a stormy charcoal. Were mini lightning bolts really forming?

"Down, girl" Michiru tugged at Makoto's sleeve. Makoto blinked and the stormy apocalypse disappeared.

"What, Michiru?" she asked casually,

"You just looked like you were going to murder Minako, that's all"

"huh? Why would I want to murder Minako?" Michiru rolled her eyes,

"no reason, NO reason at all" She watched Makoto gnash her teeth as steam billowed out of her ears while Minako made _"Ha Ha neener neener NEEENERRRR"_ faces at her. Haruka stomped her foot,

"What about the OTHER sleeping bag?" Haruka was about to demand that her and Michiru share one until something cut her off- actually a pair of something's.

"Usagi why the HELL can't you just go pee in the forest BY yourself?"

"Because there could be animals or lions just WAITING to attack me and I wouldn't be able to fight back if I was going pee, SMART ONE!"

"oh GROW UP BAKA-ODANGO! There ARE no LIONS in the mountains!"

"Well there ARE ANIMALS!"

"oh yeah, a Squirrel's gonna REALLY want to nip your butt"

"Hey! Those squirrels can get quite vicious! Haven't you heard of all those rabid squirrels?? With foam dripping out of their mouths, their eyes all crazed… "

"Sounds just like you"

"WHAT? YOU BIG JERK!!" Usagi lunged at Rei and the two fell to the floor, grappling, shrieking, and doing their best to rip each other's throats out.

"Well what do you know?" Minako said loudly, "We got two BIG lucky winners here" the two girls on the floor stopped fighting and glared up at her,

"What the hell do you mean?" they asked in unison. Minako grinned as she held up a certain sleeping bag.

"You two get to share A SLEEPING BAG TOGETHER TONIGHT!" Minako cheered. Haruka howled in agony and banged her fist on the ground. _CURSE THAT GIRL! CURSE THAT LONDON PIECE OF TRASH! THAT STUPID VENUS-_ Haruka was cut off from her violent tirade with a deep kiss from Michiru.

"Honey, what makes you think that we can't share one?" Haruka blinked, Michiru smiled, "let's just say I left MY sleeping bag back home…" Haruka had the biggest, most glittery, most watery eyes and gynormous smile on,

"I love you Michiru" the woman only flipped her aquamarine hair and gave her famous all-knowing smile. Then Haruka gave her a French kiss and pulled her towards her body. Ami politely looked away as the couple began to make out vigorously on the ground. _**Anyways**_

Rei leapt up and combusted, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"nope" Minako shook her head,

"you MUST be kidding me!"

"I'm as serious as the massive bloody corpse you just found in your living room." Minako pledged.

"And remember, blood stains"**(2) **Ami interjected, Rei gave her a look, she shrugged, "it's true" Rei threw her arms up in the air,

"But she's DISGUSTING!! Why the HELL would anyone want to SHARE a BED let alone the same ROOM with Baka-Odango head here?" unfortunately for Rei who was so busy putting all her energy into her tirade that she didn't see the moon princess behind her with an expression that was looking less and less like a cheerful, bubbly girl and more and more like a child who just saw her kitten getting smashed by a speeding truck.

Yet all the other Senshi in front of Rei were beginning to see Usagi and began to adorn horrified expressions themselves "AND… what are you all looking at" Rei stopped looking at her friends, slightly addled by their faces when she heard a sniffle from behind her, the fiery Miko turned around and all the color drained from her body…. Usagi looked so heartbroken that it shot chills through everyone's body. Her big blue eyes were shining bright from excess water beginning to load up behind her eyelids.

Looking straight at Rei's Amethyst eyes, a scarily quiet voice escaped the moon princess's lips, "Is…that how you really feel about me?" Rei stood motionless, all the previous fire within her had evaporated into nothing as she barely met up with Usagi's tearful glare… a fat tear sprinted down Usagi's cheek as she took in a small, shallow breath, "if it is then…I'm sorry" the small dams broke and rivers of brine washed down Usagi's face as she turned around and began to run away. Rei had turned COMPLETELY white and looked as though she had just murdered a child as her hand gripped her face, petrified. Then she gulped,

"USAGI!!!!" Rei yelled as she sprinted off after her. _**COME BACK BABY!!! **_The subtitles on the screen came on. The camera zoomed in as Rei caught up with Usagi and grabbed her arm. _**LOVER CATCHES HER LOVED ONE**_ Usagi ripped away from her _**LOVED ONE RESISTS**_ Rei this time jumped in front of her _**THE LOVER PERSISTS**_ Usagi shouted something at Rei _**LOVED ONE TELLS LOVER WHAT AN ASSHOLE SHE IS**_ Rei looked pained and determined as she began talking in a hurried, panicked manner while jumping in front of Usagi to block her from running off _**LOVER TRIES TO FIX HER REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY STUPID, HURTFUL WORDS**_ Finally Usagi stamped her foot and tearfully looked away _**LOVED ONE DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR THE COW POO! **_Then Rei cupped Usagi's face and looked as if she was desperately pleading her case _**KISS HER!! KISS HER!! KISS HER!! **_Rei gave her a quick kiss on her brow _**ON THE LIPS YOU FOOL!!! **_The black haired girl pulled Usagi's face close to her as she began softly talking with the most gentle look in her eyes as she gazed into Usagi's tearful ones, the overall energy of the situation had died down, Usagi bowed her head and nodded a few times…Rei then wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and drew her in tightly _**AWWWWWWW… **_The miko rubbed her forehead against Usagi's in a loving manner _**…Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!! **_the two girls blushed and smiled at each other _**JUST KISS DAMMIT!! **_A prolonged gaze… and the two girls broke apart, walking back towards the other Senshi. Usagi slightly trailed behind, but was holding Rei's hand. The two marched back to the Senshi where Rei sighed, "I will gladly sleep with Usagi" Usagi squeaked and happily glomped Rei who in turn just blushed and looked the opposite direction. Minako smiled,

"I thought so"

_**THE NEXT DAY!!**_

"I wonder if Rei enjoyed sleeping in the same bag as Usagi…" Ami pondered,

"Not as much as I enjoyed sleeping with YOU"

"What?"

"Nothing" Minako whistled as Makoto attempted to lunge at the promiscuous blonde but was prevented by Michiru grabbing her ponytail. Haruka walked over to where the two still lay sleeping and grinned,

"Apparently too MUCH," the camera zoomed to what she saw. Usagi was snoring and her pajama top was MYSTERIOUSLY unbuttoned, THANKFULLY though Rei's face was buried deep within her… ahem breasts and her very long raven, black hair was covering her modesty. Needless to say Rei had a VERY silly smile on her face within her sleep.

* * *

Ami paused the video. Rei felt her face turn very warm with everyone staring at her. "So, Rei what do we call that?" Rei opened her mouth

"Sappier lesbian love than Titanic, the notebook AND a walk to remember ALL put together?" as everyone else snickered, Rei glared daggers at Haruka. She started again,

"I just didn't want to hurt my best friend!" Rei defended. Michiru patted her on the shoulder.

"You hurt the ones you love the most" Rei flustered horribly and scowled,

"I was just being a good friend"

"if you were a good friend you would have never hurted her so much in the FIRST place" Makoto interjected,

"It's ok, lovers have their spats" Haruka replied, "and you," Haruka rewinded the tape back to where Rei kissed Usagi's forehead and held her SUSPICIOUSLY close to her, "handled this one FABULOUSLY"

Rei slightly puffed out her chest in pride, "Thanks" she blinked, "in a totally non-lesbian way of course…" everyone rolled their eyes.

"You handled that spat better than Haruka ever does anyways" Michiru said. Haruka face-faulted,

"what? I'm WAY more romantic than THAT amateur!" Michiru simply flipped her hair,

"it's the truth" Haruka began to sob uncontrollably within the background. _Domestic abuse! _She cried, _DOMESTIC ABUSE!! _Minako drowned out Haruka's howls of despair by rewinding the tape again.

"Look here!" the video showed Rei tenderly holding Usagi so close to her and rubbing their foreheads together, "friends DON'T do that!"

" I was just trying to be a GOOD friend"

"Last time I CHECKED, good friends DON'T do that"

"well maybe you're just NOT a GOOD friend then!"

"oh look!" Ami said, doing her best to break up the hostile tension in the room, "another clip!" Ami immediately grabbed the remote from her Blonde friend and pressed play.

It was about a week ago, Rei realized, it was the time they were at the mall. She was confused however, they ALWAYS went to the mall. So how could this time make her seem lesbian? Rei of coursed failed to realize that even though her friends were perpetually strange… they were clever… too clever.

* * *

The solid group of five, with the ambiguously gay duo slightly trailing behind walked across… A SWIMSUIT STORE!(_enter in trumpets_) A certain longhaired blonde hair whipped around and pointed at so-said SWIMSUIT store(_trumpets)_. "Let's go inside!" Everyone gave her a blank stare, "I'm serious, LET'S GO!" Minako immediately grabbed onto Ami's arm, pulling her inside the SWIMSUIT store(_trumpets_). Of course when that happened Makoto immediately ran in after her, then Usagi was wondering why everyone was going inside the SWIMSUIT store(_trumpets)_ so of course SHE ran after Makoto, then Haruka went inside with Michiru wanting to get Michiru to try on some risqué bathing suits so of course she speed-walked in after Usagi while dragging Michiru which left Rei all alone.

"Dammit" so Rei ran in after all her friends so she wouldn't get ditched.

So now our lovely Senshi cast was inside a SWIMSUIT store _(trumpets)_. Minako and Usagi were dancing around all the lovely swimsuits, barely waiting until they could try them all on. Haruka was leading Michiru to the back of the store ( oh dear). A daring grin crawled its way onto Minako's face as she saw a Usagi standing near a certain swimsuit… "Oh Usagi" she sang out,

"Yes, Minako?" Usagi sang back, Minako picked up the swimsuit and handed it to Usagi,

"you should try THIS on" Minako said innocently, Usagi looked confused…

"are you SURE that's a bathing suit?" Minako nodded vigorously, "It looks REALLY complicated though…" Minako snickered underneath her breath,

"Maybe you should get Rei to HELP you with that then" Usagi nodded in agreement and ran over to Rei,

"Reeeiiii, can you help me with this bathing suit?" Rei turned over,

"Why would I need to help you with a bathing _SUIT_?" Rei clamped both hands over her mouth and nose, "Shit! is that EVEN a bathing suit??" she yelled through her hands. Usagi looked back at the article of swimming,

"You know, I said that too! But Minako just says it's really complicated and told me to ask you for help-"

"NO WAY!" Rei shook her head vigorously. Usagi looked down, disappointed.

"Ok then…" Makoto, the ever so kind friend walked over and offered Usagi a smile,

"Don't worry, I'll help you Usa-" BAM! Something VERY familiar and VERY analogous to a MISSLE pummeled into Makoto as she felt herself rocket away and ram into several racks of swimsuits as she flew to the other end of the room.

"I'll help you" Rei answered with a light blush on her face, Usagi looked over at Makoto and sweat-dropped,

"sure Rei" Usagi bounded off to the changing room with Rei trailing behind her. Minako and Ami began to dig at the mounds of metal racks, wire hangers, and huge amounts of swimsuits to get to Makoto. When they finally pulled out the tall brunette, her eyes dazed and head bruised she seethed,

"I'm going to KILL that bitch" soon though a scream from the dressing room told her that she didn't need to. Usagi popped out her head from behind the curtain,

"REI'S NOSE EXPLODED AND SHE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND ISN'T MOVING!!" Usagi shrieked. Everyone else blinked as Minako guffawed, Ami gave her a reprimanding look while the bodacious blonde just shrugged in return, "OHMYGAWD THE PUDDLE OF BLOOD IS GROWING BIGGER!" Usagi screamed. Haruka ran over behind the curtain and dragged out Rei's body…, which was covered in blood that was still gushing out of her nostrils as her eyes spiraled out of control.

Haruka poked at the Miko's seeming corpse. Fortunately Rei began to twitch as she gabbled unintelligible words such as "Usa….baka…too…sexy…gaaaa" Haruka sighed at Usagi,

"You gotta stop knocking her out sweetheart"

"But I didn't punch her! I swear!" Minako and Makoto were laughing hysterically at Rei's semi comatose body covered in nose blood. Michiru held a swimsuit and nudged at Ami,

"Oh, Ami dear, I think you should try THIS on" Ami blushed lightly as she observed the suit and giggled nervously,

"Where's the rest of it?" **SPUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTT!!** Simultaneously Makoto's and Minako's nose exploded with blood **THUNK!** They fell onto the ground, unconscious at the same time.

"Minako! Makoto!" Ami ran over to both her fallen friends. Michiru just snickered behind her hand, _two can play the same game. _In the end they all got kicked out of the SWIMSUIT store(trumpets) FOREVER for destroying half the room and making it look like a murder scene.

"Pssh, so we knocked over a FEW racks of swim gear and got a LITTLE blood on the floor, so what?" Haruka humphed as she walked out carrying a knocked-out Makoto, Michiru was right behind carrying an unconscious Minako, Usagi and Ami were trailing as they both dragged a gorked Rei.

"If that was A LITTLE blood than the Atlantic is the size of a puddle" Michiru sarcastically replied,

"and Remember, Blood STAINS" Ami answered.

* * *

Ami paused the video again. Everyone's eyes were on Rei. Rei huffed and looked away, "allergies, remember?" Makoto snorted,

"To what? Boobies?"**(3) **Rei flushed red and before any real profanity could run out of her mouth Haruka rushed to her side,

"Really? Oh that's TERRIBLE! I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I were allergic to breasts! I mean they are one of the finest creations the Universe could've ever GIVEN US! I send you my apologies and will do my BEST to help you-" Michiru tapped Haruka's shoulder,

"No one thinks you're funny" Haruka pouted,

"Well I tried anyways" Rei snarled at everyone defiantly. Minako sauntered over to Rei and sat down next to her,

"You know, its OK if you're physically attracted to her" Rei snapped,

"You bloodgeysered in front of Ami! Explain THAT!" suddenly all the energy was pointed at Minako instead of Rei. Minako gulped and took in a deep breath,

"Well Hino Rei, unlike you, I am WOMANLY enough to admit it when I think that Ami would look really, really hot in a bathing suit" the silence piled in upon the room like a load of cement blocks. Minako was slightly blushing and avoiding Ami's eyes. The small genius was currently blushing as well. Makoto stared back and forth between the two girls, mouth agape. Michiru gave her trademark smile while Haruka grinned, thinking _THAT'S my girl! THAT'S how it's done! _For the first time in a long time Rei had nothing to say back. "Yeah…" Minako said defiantly, "I can admit it" the silence waned on for a few seconds before Ami coughed,

"Onto the next clip, shall we?" she pressed play.

It was about last week Rei surmised. Haruka was taking them out somewhere.

* * *

"Where are we EXACTLY going?" Rei asked peevishly. Well you couldn't blame her, after all she just found out that Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto AND Rei were ALL going to be squished in the back seat of Haruka's car. Already four of the five girls were feeling like sardines, they were going off to pick up Usagi. Poor Ami was between Makoto and Minako, the latter who was telling Ami dirty jokes to make her blush. Rei was grouchy as she was the one shoved up against the right door.

"We all think you're old enough to have fun so we're gonna sneak you into one of the hottest clubs around" Haruka said happily.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ami squeaked.

"As long as you guys don't drink or do anything outrageously stupid no it's not" Michiru answered. Minako got a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned close to Ami's ear,

"Do you want to know something illegal that people do in clubs?" Ami just blushed, "Well you see, when people dance they sometimes grind against each other really hard and get-" Ami let out a small squeal. Surprisingly though Makoto put her arm around Ami's shoulders,

"Don't worry, just dance with me again and you'll have a great time" Ami blushed and just nodded. Minako glared out the window feeling steam rush out of her ears.

"Bunny!!" Haruka called from the window of her car as she saw Usagi bounding out to meet them.

"Hey guys-" BAM! Usagi fell flat on her face.

"bwahaha!" Rei laughed, " Once a klutz always a klutz!" Usagi scrambled to her feet,

"Ohhhh! How can you be so cruel Rei? I could've broken my nose!" Usagi angrily shot back as she held her tender nose, Rei pretended to be shocked,

"Really? At least a broken nose would make your face look prettier!" Rei laughed as Usagi flushed a raging pink,

"I'm going to get in there and STRANGLE YOU!!" Usagi clawed at the locked door as Rei laughed and made faces at her from behind the window.

"What do you know?" Michiru said aloud, "You were supposed to sit on Rei's lap, for seating arrangements anyways." Michiru unlocked the door… Rei turned pale as Usagi grinned a wicked smile and leapt onto the Miko and began to strangle her with Rei struggling. Needless to say, the backseat became a madhouse.

"Eh! KNOCK IT OFF!" Haruka roared. Everything went silent…."Thank you" she smiled again. "Now I can concentrate on driving" which basically meant stepping on the gas peddle as hard as she could. Everyone screamed and gripped each other for dear life… especially Usagi who HAD no seatbelt.

"Don't let go of me" she pleaded into Rei's hair. Rei's arms wrapped tightly around the blonde girl's waist, her face nestled deeply in her neck. Usagi visibly relaxed as she fitted herself more comfortably on the other girl.

"Don't worry" Rei closed her eyes and sighed within Usagi's throat. Usagi breathed out as she rested her head on Rei's soft, thick black hair, her eyes lidded as they both temporarily zoned out of the madness known as DRIVING WITH HARUKA!!

**SKIP TO THE CLUB! HUZZAH!! **

Haruka saw a vacant parking spot VERY close to so-said club, she sped even FASTER than she already was (which was about three times the speed limit) she slammed her breaks everyone shrieked as despite them all wearing seatbelts, flew forward at an alarming rate. Dear Ami who was the shortest was the only one NOT to slam her head against the back of Haruka's and Michiru's seats… _**ALWAYS WEAR YOUR SEATBELTS FOLKS! **_Haruka looked back annoyed, "Hey! If you guys get ANY blood on my seats you're all LICKING it off!"

"and remember, blood stains" Ami said, completely frazzled.

Haruka and Michiru both got out of the car gracefully and with style. The rest of the Senshi tumbled out of the car into a tangled heap onto the ground. Haruka offered Michiru her arm as the rest of the girls could barely see straight. Haruka raised an eyebrow at the chorus of _'I think I'm gonna hurl', 'are we back on earth yet?' 'Oh solid ground! Sweet, sweet ground!' 'we're alive?? THERE IS A GOD!!'_ from the teenaged girls on the ground, "What's taking you guys so long?" Michiru slightly sweat-dropped. _It takes years to build up immunity to Haruka's driving _she mentally surmised.

Apparently Haruka was VIP in this club and had special privileges so the Senshi group got to go in within the backdoor, not having to wait in the long line outside.

"Oh wow! This is so COOL!" Usagi gushed as they entered inside the club. It was HUGE, chic, strobe lights, glass dancing floor, a load of people- the whole shebang bang. Everyone else looked around, awed. Makoto grinned,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's DANCE!" she grabbed Ami's arm and ran off into the fray. Minako sizzled and Michiru grabbed her ear,

"Down Girl" she said. Minako just defiantly looked away, crossing her arms while she brooded. A group of women saw Haruka and waved. They all began to greet each other fondly. During this time was about when Rei began to notice something suspicious… All the people Haruka was greeting were women, all the people at the bar were women…all the people dancing were women… her eyes went wide.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi's big blue eyes looked at Rei's tense body.

"Usagi" she whispered, "We're in a gay club" Usagi's eyes shot to bewilderment,

"Really?" she then looked around and noticed how several women were making out on the dance-floor… at the tables… at the bar… "Ohhhh" Usagi realized. The two teens touch with reality was quickly disturbed as a pair of hands found its way to Usagi's face.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Usagi," the woman smiled, "you're just as ADORABLE as Haruka said you are" Usagi flushed a deep crimson as several other ladies began to fawn over her. Rei was surprised how quickly she got pushed away from her best friend (in a matter of two seconds really). She scrambled around the circle of girls that had surrounded Usagi, trying to fit back in but to no avail. She even tried forcing her way only to be pushed back out. Anyone else would've surrendered to defeat, or leave and come back later, however this was Rei Hino. This was a ticked off Rei Hino. _And you don't want to see a ticked off Rei Hino. _

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Rei gave a loud outcry. All the women turned around, wondering if a dog just got shot to death only to see a blur of black shove past them and pounce on top of Usagi, holding her deep within her chest- then began to aggressively hiss and snarl at everyone else.

The women blinked in confusion at the feral girl, "so SHE'S the overprotective girlfriend?" one of them asked. Minako nodded, "Ohhhh" she paused, "that girl SURE has the 'psycho lesbian syndrome' going on."

"Excuse me, what were you all talking about?" a chestnut haired woman inquired, her voice heavily laced with a Kyoto accent. Minako coughed,

"Nothing Shizuru, absolutely nothing"**(4) **

"Um, Hi Rei" Usagi said, muffled by Rei's shirt. Rei finally realized that she was actually hissing and spitting at people, so she immediately stopped and let go of her smaller Blonde captive.

"uh, hi Usagi" she replied sheepishly. Both stood there in silence for a few seconds. "so…do you want to dance?" Rei suggested, Usagi nodded affirmatively and both walked out into the turmoil known as the dance floor. But right as they were about to tear it up, the song switched from "Shake ya tail feather" by Nelly to " Look after you" by The Fray. Both blinked at each other. Usagi just shrugged and placed her hands on Rei's shoulders. Rei shyly followed suit by gently placing her hands on Usagi's hips. An awkward swaying proceeded until a misconceived action occurred. You see somewhere in the crowd a woman at that moment wolf-whistled,

"Woo, that blonde chick is smoking HOT!" Rei immediately pulled Usagi against her body in an extremely possessive way. What Rei DIDN'T know was that the woman had just been coming out of the bathroom and saw HER girlfriend who coincidentally was RIGHT BESIDES Usagi and coincidentally also had BLONDE HAIR. She had playfully commented her as they went to dance together. _But our lovely avatar of Mars didn't know this, which led her into ANOTHER situation. _

Finally Rei realized how…close they were and blushed shamefully but before she could let go and pull away Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and gave Rei a reassuring smile. Slowly Rei returned the smile. Usagi rested her chin on the Miko's shoulder while Rei pressed her nose into the smaller girls temple. The song wore on and they danced a slow, alluring, absolutely beautiful slow dance.

The women outside the dance floor were sobbing waterfalls, "they are the most beautiful, cutest, sexiest psycho lesbian couple EVER!"

"Excuse me?" glared a red, eyed, chestnut haired woman who was holding a navy blue haired girls hand. The women immediately shrieked and cowered,

"NOTHING SHIZURU AND NATSUKI! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" **(5)**

* * *

Ami pressed pause on the remote. For a few beats everyone was quiet.

"that was INSANELY adorable" Haruka said. Rei just grumbled underneath her breath,

"we're just friends"

"Um, no offense deary, but that's the way _Michiru and I dance_, and we're more lesbian with each other then Ellen Degeneres and Portia De rimes," the flush on Rei's cheeks deepened.

"Also why were you so protective of Usagi?" Minako asked while she rewound the tape back to when Rei was clutching the moon princess to her chest while hissing and spitting at everyone around her.

"I … was worried that they would molest her"

"If they were molesting her I think she would have struggled" Ami pointed out.

"In fact if anything, she seemed to be enjoying the attention-" Makoto pointed at Usagi smiling rather fatuously as she was fawned upon by the many women surrounding her.

"Oh Rei-Chan," Minako sighed, "jealousy isn't healthy for the soul" she saw Rei flinch but surprisingly her mouth kept shut.

"Care to explain your feelings?" Makoto asked innocently. Everyone was expecting Rei to come up with some lame excuse… but Rei wasn't saying anything.

"Rei?" Haruka asked. Her muteness began to lie heavily within the air. Only Michiru and Ami were acute enough to pick up the deadly tension seeping from her as well and they wisely began to scoot as far away from Rei as possible. A few more minutes passed and nothing happened. _Something's going happen _Ami thought. _Who's going to set off the Rei bomb? _Michiru thought.

"hellloooo, anyone in there?" Minako asked. Rei didn't move. Minako waved her hand in front of Rei's face (her hand a good foot or two away from any contact of course). Haruka poked Rei's shoulder-

"**WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT FROM ME?"** the sheer explosion blew everyone, poor furniture and all, skidding across the floor. _I should've figured it would've been my girlfriend _Michiru scowled as she rubbed her sore forehead. Haruka gave her an innocent _I-didn't-do-anything-_look and Michiru shot back a _you're-so-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-week_ look. Haruka's face went pale.

"What do you want me to confess!!??" Rei yelled, "My non-existent love for Usagi?" she stamped her foot, "Or that I'm a huge pervert like the rest of you?" she was waving her arms around now, "do you find some sort of...SICK entertainment here? Quite frankly you're all wasting my time, energy and sanity!" no one could say a word in defense, " I'm going to say this ONE LAST TIME" she glared fire at the group of girls lying askew on her floor, " I am not a lesbian for Usagi, I never was, never WILL BE and if I ever, ever, EVER see another one of these… EVIDENCE TAPE shit WHATEVER… I will never EVER forgive ANY of you…" Turning so sharply that her hair looked like an ominous cape flying back towards them Rei stomped away, opened her bedroom door and slammed it. The vibrations reverberated throughout the entire abode rendering the entire squad of girls numb.

Minako put her face into her hands, "I'm so sorry" she said softly, "I really sorry for dragging you all down with me" but before anyone could agree, comfort or strike her, a certain Aqua-haired woman stood up.

"Hold your breath Minako," Michiru began to walk towards Rei's room, "I'll be right back" everyone gazed after her in wonder.

"What's she going to do?" Makoto asked. Haruka just smiled,

"She's going to save the day"

* * *

WOO, I apologize for the wait, REAL LIFE CALLS. Also surprisingly enough this chapter by far was the hardest for me to write. I don't' know why, but it just was. I had to kick myself in the butt to finish this! But I got it done (thanks to the many inspirations of mine). Anyways, here's some notes

**(1):** if you remember, Minako came from England, it's natural that she knew perfect English

**(2):** I have firmly decided to make that Ami's catchphrase.

**(3):** thank you writer-Jm for giving me that idea

**(4):** For those who have seen Mai-Hime will totally get this reference

**(5):** same as above.

Don't you all LOVE cliffhangers? Get prepared for a chapter full of surprises and twists next time on WALK THE PLANK.

Ps: Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking to this story, and reviewing, they encourage me, really, THEY DO!!

pss: I JUST figured out how to format this(I know, after HOW LONG?) I hope this chapter was much easier to read then the previous ones.


	6. The 400 yard sprint to Hell

**WALK THE PLANK**

Previous:

_After witnessing a severe case of denial from her friend, a very energetic cupid has decided to take her friend's love life into her own hands. With the help of her merry troupe of Senshi, they have disastorous (albeit hilarious) results._

_After it seems as though all is lost. The most mature one of them all decides to take the reigns and somehow, somehow salvage the situation_

* * *

Michiru knocked on Rei's bedroom door. A loud but muffled "GO AWAY" warning was heard. Michiru ignored it, "It's Michiru" she answered. The woman waited for a minute or two before she heard the relieving 'click' of a lock unlocking. The door parted, she saw the irate face of Rei Hino,

"What do you want?" the younger girl asked gruffly.

"To talk" Michiru answered. Both of them stared at each other. Then Rei stood aside and Michiru entered her room, Rei swiftly closed and locked the door behind them. Michiru knew that despite Rei's temperament, she still trusted her enough to let her in her in. If it had been anyone else they would've been kicked away like a bag of broken bones. Well, maybe not Ami, but Ami did not have the age or experience to help Rei out and save the situation.

Which was what Michiru planned to do.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rei asked, her guard still up. Michiru calmly sat down on Rei's bed. She noticed that Rei was very tense, "Do you want to tell me how I'm a lesbian?" the girl angrily spat. Michiru didn't say anything, "Or how I shouldn't be angry-" Rei seethed,

"You should be angry. And I don't want to talk about how you probably aren't a Lesbian." Michiru said.

"And-" Rei stopped, "what?"

"I'd be actually more worried if you WEREN'T angry" Michiru said, she saw Rei looking a bit perplexed, " ignore those other girls, it is perfectly natural to be enraged with them. If I were you, I'd be extremely peeved as well." She noticed Rei giving her suspicious gazes. Michiru took in a breath,

"To tell you the truth this reminds me back some good years ago when I was still in high school and just met Haruka." Rei was about to say something but Michiru put up her hand, "let me finish, fiery one" Rei clamped her mouth shut. Even though she was pissed, she respected Michiru, "despite everything that Haruka likes to say," she began. Rei listened closely, "It was not love at first sight"

Rei blinked, and said "What?" She, like any other friend of Haruka had heard of the racer boast on how she and Michiru fell in love at first sight, had she listened to all that rambling for nothing?

"Perhaps unconsciously it was, but for the most part- no way" Michiru mentally smirked, NOW she had Rei's attention. "You see, even though we're not like you and Usagi, arguing over every single little inane thing- ever since the day we met Haruka and I always had this unspeakable understanding of one another. It was if when I saw her I knew exactly how she was, and she knew exactly how I was when she saw me as well" Michiru glanced at her finely manicured nails before continuing, "Yet we barely talked to one another" Rei blinked and remembered a certain blonde woman saying "_Michiru could barely keep her EYES off me when we first met, let alone her hands" Haruka boasted. _Little liar. "To tell you the truth I didn't care much for her, I thought she was an arrogant, butch girl that was too handsome for her own good." A small smirk broke out on Rei's face. _"_but my friends could clearly see that there was something going on underneath the surface between the two of us. Oh the teasing I would get! It was never ending. It frayed my nerves." Michiru flipped her hair out of nostalgic annoyance.

"I kept insisting that I wasn't a lesbian."

"_We don't think you're a lesbian," Momoko grinned._

_Hana grabbed Michiru's arm and sang,"We just think you have the hots for Haruka." Michiru pulled her arm out of Hana's arms, annoyed. Why wouldn't her friends leave her alone about this? Aoi leaned in close to her, _

"_We're not judging you Michiru. We still love you" she said reassuredly._

"_Just not the same way you love Haruka!" the three girls laughed around Michiru, rubbing her back as if to say that it was O.K. and everything was going to be just grand. But 16 year old Michiru hated this. She hated that her friends even thought that she was even capable of deviant feelings like that. _

She continued, "despite my initial misgivings, Haruka and I began to spend more time together. First we would do homework in study hall together, then occasionally she'd walk me the curb where my driver would be waiting for me after school…" Rei rolled her eyes, _only Michiru would have a driver wait for her after school _

"Or she'd wait outside the conservatory where I had my violin practice and would take me to tea. It was hard enough to even acknowledge that I was now having a good time with her but in addition - I never, never wanted to admit this, but… My heart began to flutter every time I saw her. I was happier, I felt more free."

"But these feelings, to be blunt, scared the living shit out of me. How could a woman be making me feel like I could conquer the world? How could this arrogant girl, who looked like a man, be making me feel so…so happy? I was approached by a very nice boy who wanted to date me. So I said yes. I wanted to get away from Haruka. You see, I grew up in a very, very traditional household. No one ever deviated from traditional, respectable lives – let alone be…gay."

"So, because of Haruka – you realized you where gay?" Rei asked. Michiru smirked and answered,

"Heh. No. I always knew, I just really, really denied it. Haruka however was the only one that made my…physical desire very apparent."

"..." Rei made a face. Michiru coughed, and got back to her story.

"So, with that boy I dated, even though he was so nice and…appropriate. I wasn't satisfied. My friends pointed this out to me,"

"_You don't like him."_ _Momoko stressed. Her other friend, Aoi, looked at her, concerned._

"_It's not fair to you or to him." Aoi said, "what are you doing?" _

"This started my string of dating many, appropriate boys. I felt restless and trapped with every single one of them. But I kept trying, I kept pushing. The only ones that tried to say anything were my friends. They even made charts and graphs correlating my happiness pre-dating to dating. Comparing my mood with Haruka to my mood with any one of these boys." Michiru then rubbed her temple, as if just remembering the stress made her stressed all over again.

"I was so desperate for me to follow the path I was supposed to, that I asked my parents for an arranged marriage. I did not ever want to admit that I was in love with a woman. I couldn't. I pushed so damn hard for it too."

"At the beginning Haruka did try to confront me on my sudden coldness and flippance towards her; my spontaneous want of a arranged marriage. I of course said it was nothing and that I was busy. Then when she kept persisting – I said some…mean things to her. Haruka took the high road and I didn't see much of her." Michiru breifly twisted her hands together, then rested them again peacefully on her lap.

Michiru's mouth turned into a sad smile, "Yet it was my close friends that hounded me. Tried every which way they could to show me that I was making a terrible decision. Despite all the ways I had dodged them before when I had my dating spree. They knew me, they saw what I tried to blind myself to. I was cold to them and got very agitated – especially when they tried to bring up Haruka. Eventually, they all stopped talking to me. But only after their monolith effort had been fruitless. They cared about me that much."

Michiru broke eye contact with Rei and looked at the floor, "One day I realized that all my friends were gone, the one I adored most was gone and that my chest was a hollow cave. I had never felt so isolated and alone then that time period. I was absolutely miserable and I only had myself to blame."

Rei asked slowly, "…what happened?"

Michiru laughed at herself, humorlessly, "well, at that point I had dug myself a hole so deep that I had not only to admit to myself the truth of the situation, but I had tot ell my parents. Tell them that despite me insisting and pushing them so hard for a perfect marriage, that I was actually lying and their efforts were all in vain. I embarrassed them, for then they had to tell all the potential suitors, the suitor's parents and their friends that it was all called off because I no longer wanted one."

Rei listened closly. This time, no snarky comments. Michiru continued,

"Point is, denial – self denial is harmful. It's toxic to your soul Rei. It'll destroy your spirit and alienate yourself from those you love. It doesn't matter if you choose to tell anyone else about your real feelings or not. As long as you acknowledge them yourself, as long as you know and let yourself feel the truth then you'll be ok." Michiru flipped her hair again. Rei wondered if the other woman ever counted how many times in a day she flipped her hair.

Michiru spoke, "Rei, you're right, you have no obligation to admit to us whether or not you love Usagi –"

"Or if I'm gay?"

"Oh, no one thinks you're a lesbian, we just think you love Usagi. There is a difference. "

"…"

Michiru stressed, "Rei, I got barely, barely lucky. My parents could've went through with the arranged marriage if I had chosen to lie to myself and them for any longer. I could've lost those closest to me… I was in such denial because I was so scared. The thing is, most people live their lives like this. Scared of what they want because it's not **normal**, because it's **not easy**, because it'll be hard to accept the truth."

Michiru grabbed Rei's hand, "I do not want you to end up like the majority of people, unhappy, unsatisfied and having absolutely no idea why. You're going to live for potentially a thousand years…that's a long time to be in self-induced misery."

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but Michiru ran her over by continuing, "only when you admit the truth of your heart can you move on Rei." Michiru stated softly, "you're going to go through Hell, but you'll get through it. Denial is the easiest form of self-protection but it won't work." Rei looked away, her brow furrowed, "You do not have to tell Usagi anything if you don't wish to. The funny misconception is that people always tell you to confess to that person. In the end, it doesn't matter really if you do or don't – all that matters is that you know how they make you feel and you accept it."

Michiru observed Rei's silence…._ She's mulling things over_.

Rei had turned very still, her eyes strained and blank. Her lips pursed into a thin, tight line. Her hands now balled fists upon her thighs. Michiru placed a hand upon Rei's stagnant shoulder and gave a squeeze _I'm sorry _She stood up, ever so quietly, and turned away towards the exit. Michiru looked back to see the fire miko, still wordless, unmoving, and emotionless.

"Michiru." Rei said, her tone moot, "what happened with your friends?"

_Michiru bowed at in front of her friends, "I'm so sorry." Michiru hated how her normally cool and poised self was now blustering over with tears, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me." The three girls in front of her were all stunned, "I…I have a crooked heart. I…" _

_Aoi, Momoko and Hana all grabbed her, "you're not crooked!" _

"_Never Michiru, you're beautiful and so is your heart!"_

"_We forgive you."_

"They accepted me, just the same as before." Michiru answered. A slight creak resonated as Michiru closed the door. She walked down the hallway, her footsteps tried to break the curtain of silence- but her leave was surrounded by quiet.

_Aoi, Hana and Momoko, even though we all graduated and went our separate ways, thank you for being ahead of your time and supporting the coward that I was. _Michiru thought.

However the tranquility was smashed to pieces as soon as she came back into the living room when she was pounced upon- "HOW DID IT GO?"

"You're alive? No wounds? No ripped out organs?"

"What did you say?"

"You guys were sure in there a while!"

"Don't get jealous Haruka"

"What happened?" everyone harped. Michiru gently, but firmly began to push all of the curious albeit noisy school girls off her(including one jealous Haruka).

"So I asked Rei to let me in"

"uh huh" everyone nodded.

" And she opened the door"

"uh huh" everyone nodded again.

"I walked into her room"

"yeah" everyone nodded.

"Then she closed the door" the group stared at her, their curiosity shining. "Then she locked the door"

"Oh she locked the door huh? Why is that Michiru?" Haruka added irritably.

"Probably to keep out annoying, jealous buggers like you" Haruka felt the invisible blow to her head by Michiru's bluntness and frowned.

"Ignore her!" Minako interjected, "Go on! Go on!" all the other girls nodded their heads furiously as Haruka began to feel seriously dejected.

"So, then we talked"

"Yes? Yes?" The younger girls where dying to know what had gone on.

"Then we finished talking" The young girls blinked…

"Wait, What?"

"Then she let me out of the room"

Minako jumped up angrily, "Hey! HEY!"

"And here I am now" Michiru obviously paid her no heed. Minako waved her hands around spastically,

"Is that ALL you're telling us?"

"That doesn't even COUNT!" Makoto complained. Haruka jumped in besides her,

"She's right! That doesn't count!" As the group of girls griped and complained about how Michiru was being so unfair by hiding all that went on in Rei's room Michiru couldn't help but think- _my god Reis right, these girls ARE too noisy… _Michiru held up her hands as to silence the bawking girls.

"What we talked about remains a secret" she said. More complaints hurled at her but the woman held her ground, "whether you like it or not" Michiru gave a level star at Haruka…which translated to if-you-don't-support-this-then-you-are-so-not-getting-ANY-for-a-year.

Haruka gulped, "Yeah, we should just let it go." Makoto, Minako and Ami then jumped upon Haruka, accusing her of switching sides! You traitor! How could you? I'm never telling anything to YOU again! Finally after all the complaints died down Ami turned to Michiru,

"Is Rei still in denial?" The elder woman shook her head. Ami chewed on this a moment, "Is she going to be ok?" Michiru nodded,

"I'm sure she's going to be just fine-"

CRASH!

Everyone froze and stared down the hall where sounds of serious violence echoed.

"Does that sound like a person whose 'just fine' to you?" Minako whispered. Michiru was rigid. _This isn't what was supposed to happen_

"I hope to Kami-Sama that you just didn't deepen our graves" Makoto couldn't help but let that phrase slid between her teeth. The hair on the back of Michiru's neck stood on end _I think I just dug a hole to hell._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A wretched scream ripped throughout the air causing Haruka to jump into Michiru's arms, at the same time Makoto to jump into Ami's arms. Minako saw this and immediately retaliated (without thinking) by also jumping into Ami's arms. But Ami, who could barely hold up all her textbooks let alone two hyper-active, tall, significantly-heavier-than-her, teenage girls –fell back into Michiru who was too busy holding Haruka to jump out of the way so all five girls smacked down onto the hard wooden floor- in a painful heap.

"This CANNOT be healthy for my neck" Haruka mumbled into Makoto's elbow.

"Ah ding muh boze iz bweeding" strained Michiru as her face was plastered against the ground.

"and….remember…." Ami wheezed from beneath Makoto, Minako, and Haruka's legs, "blood….stains"

SLAM! A door slammed shut. Sounds of stomping steps grew louder and louder.

SLAM! Went Rei's backdoor….

Minako leaped out of the heap of tangled girls, pointing towards the door and roared, "AFTER HER!" with surprising speed and no grace at all the sailor Senshi somehow untangled themselves and made running start out the door and out of the temple. After tripping and jumping down the stairs the group stopped at the bottom.

"Dammit, which way did she go?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" a shout (that sounded suspiciously like Rei) rang in the air.

Minako pointed in direction of the sound, "THAT WAY!" and all of them sailed off wildly in hopes of catching the feral Miko. By-standers would stare, absolutely befuddled at the sight of a screaming black haired teenager run by- only for one or two minutes later a group of women madly sprinting in the same direction of the first crazy women.

Some said that it was a mad dash of insanity.

Others said it was the 400 yard sprint to Hell.

The sailor Senshi chased their lone member throughout the streets, around various stores and restaurants, avoiding getting run over and crashing into innocent strangers. However their race took a turn when Rei flew into Juubei park. Now the poor, sane (well that could be debatable, really) Senshi had to dodge little children and their overprotective mothers.

Rei leapt into the playground area and let out a most vicious shriek that would make Severus Snape, Hannibal Lector, James woods and Satan all piss their pants. All tiny toddlers and anyone else for that matter took off rather quickly (and would have nightmares about the woman they saw for decades to come), leaving Juubei park to the Senshi. Thankfully Rei had finally decided to slow down from a frightfully fast run to an angry stomp within the sand of the playground.

Panting, the group tailing her finally caught up to her. "Rei, Rei" Minako began-

"NO!" Rei swung her arm angrily towards the group, "don't you DARE talk to me!" Minako took a step back, as Rei rasped, her hands clenched tightly into fists "just who- WHO do you think you guys are anyways!?"

"Um, The sailor Senshi, saviors and guardians to our solar system and your best friends?" Minako chirped. Makoto elbowed her to shut up.

Rei began to giggle; the bubbling sounds of humor did not bring any comfort to the group. Rei clamped down upon the mirth within her throat. She looked at the ground, in front of her shoes, "hah, what would I see in that Odango head anyway?" she asked, " Even if I did like girls, why the hell her?" Rei's fingers clenched and unclenched, " All she ever does is cause me trouble- barging in unwanted, ruining my mangas, somehow destroying my belongings, getting on my nerves," she twisted her toe into the dirt, "and as if those weren't enough, she has to get herself into so much trouble and then drag me down with her. I have to crawl out the grave she dug with her on my back and clinging to my neck!" she waved her arm, "She annoys me!" Rei took a short breath in as if to try and calm herself down, but to no avail,

"Seriously though, what do you want me to confess?" The group blinked, extremely uncertain as how to answer that question,

"That I'm a huge nymphomaniac pervert like the rest of you?" Rei smirked maliciously, "Or that despite everything that pisses me off about her that I, hypothetically somehow love her?" The entire group's nerves were taut on edge. Rei represented war and rage- her wrath unpredictable.

"That hypothetically I find her Odango hairstyle endearing? That hypothetically I wish to undo them and run my fingers through her hair, which somehow I find more brilliant than all the gold in the world?" Through all the terror, Minako began to sense something was going on with Rei… something about her attitude was changing.

" That even though I've been brutally murdered. Twice. I would hypothetically  get murdered a hundred times over just to see her smile and laugh?" Her voice was still sardonic and laced with razor. But something was definitely shifting within Rei's mental state. "That even though she makes me want to shake her vigorously, I'd hypothetically run down and face Satan himself just to get her out again?" Rei glared at the various women again.

"Do you honestly think that I'd torture myself like that?" Rei scoffed, "That I'd adore every little quirk she has? Or that I get lost in her magnificent blue eyes and that I happen to find more captivating than iron to a magnet? Or that- that-" Minako cocked her head to the side, was…was Rei's eyes tearing up?

"Or that…" Rei's voice shook, "even though she's such an incredible stupid, gluttonous, crybaby that makes me utterly crazy- that somehow I, hypothetically, have fallen so head over heels in love for her that I have no idea what to do with myself anymore?" Rei was visibly shaking now- whether it be with rage or some other emotion was unclear. Minako took a step forward, and spoke softly

"Rei…"

"Don't you DARE come near me!" Rei roared, "You, you all actually, have broken several codes of ethics, privacy and decency with…with…whatever the fuck you guys have doing to me for the past couple of months." Rei stamped her foot and looked more stressed, "Even if I hypothetically love her with all my heart soul and blood, I can never EVER have her because destiny just HAPPENS to have already decided that she's going to marry and love this handsome, courageous, absolutely PERFECT man." Rei was trembling, "At least when I was in hypothetical denial I didn't have to remember 'oh hey, guess what? You're NEVER going to get the one you truly love, she'll NEVER even THINK about you remotely anywhere the same way you think about her- you're a bona-fide loser'" Minako took a step forward again,

"Rei-"

Thank you very much for rubbing in my face just how much of hypothetical fool I am and how I'm hypothetically always going to BE a miserable wrench for the rest of the millennium- thank. You. Very. Fucking. much-"

"Rei" Michiru tried to say, but just as quickly as Rei's vulnerability had stepped in, it had sprinted away and stepped in was Rei's infamous temper that was feared across the solar systems,

"EVERYONE GO AWAY!" the sheer force of her wraith nearly knocked over the sailor Senshi; this was it, the Mars avatar had lost it.,"That's right, everyone please go fuck themselves." Rei stated heatedly. The senshi all gulped. Well… That was the end of Rei as their friend.

Rei zeroed in on Minako. Both her hands wound tightly into fists, "You…you…have exactly two seconds to start running before I rip out your ovaries out…"

"Rei?" someone interrupted.

A certain all too familiar voice piped up curiously behind Rei, Rei turned around to see a very wide-eyed Tsukino Usagi sitting on one of the swings.

"That was what I was trying to tell you…" Minako managed to bubble out. Rei, still breathing fire glared at the moon princess, who in turn just looked at her with eyes full of surprise, shock, and curiosity. Both of them stared at each other. A breeze blew by, the whoosh was unable to break the silence that had grown miraculously out of the ground.

Everyone held their breath.

…

Rei ran a hand through her hair, a mirthless chuckle rose from her throat, "what the Hell are you doing here?" Usagi stuck her tongue out at her,

"Swinging at a _public_ park," she then looked at her frightened friends, back to Rei, "what's going on with you guys?"

"Absolutely. Nothing." Rei said through gritted teeth. Usagi frowned,

"Well, you just told them to go 'fuck themselves' and threatened to kill Minako." Usagi stood up, "What is going on, Rei?"

"It's none of your business"

"Actually, since you all are my closest friends and _my super hero team that protects the galaxy_ – it is my darn business!"

" The past couple of months have been Hell! These girls have…Done immeasurable damage to me" Rei argued, her frustration growing.

Usagi threw up their hands, "what have they done? I still have no idea what on earth is going on, Rei!"

Rei, out of embarrassment and having had her threads of patience grated to nothing, snapped at Usagi, " well maybe if you haven't been skipping along with your Mr 'I'm so charming and perfect' you would have noticed what was going on with your 'best friends' that you care soooo much about. But no. You didn't – so why don't you go back and hide with your destined prince of –"

"I broke up with Mamoru." Usagi interrupted, her voice low. Rei laughed,

"yeah—just like all the other times,"

Usagi interrupted her again, "Rei. I broke up with Mamoru. For good. Forever. We are not getting back together."

Rei's disbelieving look began to ebb away as she stared into the seriousness of Usagi's face. Rei was at a loss for words, "What, wha-?" she tried to sound out. Usagi nodded.

"That's what I've been up to." She said, still even and serious.

For a second time, there was a brief silence between the two. A little ways behind them, the Senshi were all stunned.

**What.**

**The.**

**ADFNOADSNFASD?!**

Then Rei exploded, "_**Are you fucking insane!?**_"

Before anyone could possibly break in and hope for any sort of peace that day - Hell broke loose and the two were screaming at each other.

Parents at the park were grabbing their cellphones, calling for the authorities. Ami sprang into action, running about trying to get people to not call the police. Makoto, ever the maternal one, led the lone, shocked kids as far away from the passionate duo as possible.

Minako held her temples, eyes wide. _I did not mean for this to happen. I did not mean for this to happen. Heavens forgive me. _

Things just kept escalating,

"Rei, listen to me! Listen to me you stubborn-" Usagi shouted,

Rei however, just ran her over with her own shouting, "No! You screwed up all of our fates! What the Hell is supposed to happen now? Call him right now and—"

It was right then when Usagi SLAPPED Rei.

Haruka even covered her mouth in surprise. Michiru gripped her lover's arm with such grip, her lover would have bruises later. Minako stopped breathing. The parents all gasped and Ami turned pale. Makoto, so surprised, bit her own tongue on accident.

Rei held her cheek, stunned. Usagi breathed deep, getting calm again. "I'm sorry Rei," she said, "I'll never do that again. But right now that was needed – and I'm going to tell you everything that's happened on my end for two months. You will listen. Then you can talk and scream at me if you like…but you must listen to what I'm about to say…"

Rei's pride was wounded, yet simultaneously her curiosity painfully picqued. She nodded her head.

Usagi began her tale…

* * *

Yes. After... four years. I'm back.

I'm finishing this. Wait less than a week and you'll get the next chapter. There's just a couple more chapters left you guys.

I have no idea how they Heck any of you have stuck with this. I cringe at re-reading the previous chapters because they are so bad. But, i remembered that I just wanted an outlet to release my crack, ridiculous, hyper energy. Somehow, you all realized this and joined me for the ride. Thank you, thank every single darn one of you.

I'm sorry about the wait. But I'm finishing this baby.

Stick around just a little longer.


	7. The unbroken ribbon of victory

_WALK THE PLANK_

_Summary: _So. There's this girl, Rei, right? She's a magical super girl with a super problem. She's in denial about like, serious stuff! And like, this other super magical girl, Minako, (the hot one, me!) is like, totally going to help her out - walk the plank and totally, awesomely confess her true love of pure, pure love to the love of her life - the most powerful super girl of them all...what? wait! stop! aodfawenas I'm fihting for the keybao stop Ami! My summary rocksodoo -aswqd x

* * *

Dear reader,

I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, and for the...less than cultured summary of this story. Unfortunately I believe that reading the remainder of this story will be much closer to snorting illegal drugs than to the cathartic, cultured experience one gets when one read 'Crime and Punishment'; a great achievement of literature, indeed.

Despite all this, I, Ami Mizuno, as well as the rest of the Sailor Senshi: Protectors of the galaxy, thank you for your patience and dedication.

Warm wishes,

Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury.

And with that, Ami vowed to never let Minako write any sort of fanfiction ever again.

* * *

_Rei's pride was wounded, yet simultaneously her curiosity painfully picqued. She nodded her head._

_Usagi began her tale…_

Between these two girls, even though the air was thick with tension – it swelled with the trust and intimacy that no one else could touch. Usagi stepped closer to Rei, and Rei stepped closer to Usagi. The conversation about to happen was a closed, exclusive one….

Outside the bubble of ambiguously gay intimacy, however, was chaos.

Parents of scarred children were not only pissed off – but some were taking out phones and about to call the police on these crazy girls who may or may not be lesbians.

Our senshi did their best to try and contain the situation. Some having more luck than others…

"Wait! Please don't!" Ami squeaked, "you don't understand –" Ami may have been waving her arms around, completely panicked – but her voice was still as quiet as a mouse, "these two are not dangerous, they are simply clearing up a misunderstanding. They won't hurt anyone – please, please do not call the authorities, they are not needed!"

"Wait!" an individual shouted, then the individual pointed at Ami, "Listen to what she's saying!"

_Thank Goodness. _Ami thought, _for once people are listening –_

"She's saying that these two are dangerous and to our understanding they'll hurt anyone! Please, please call the authorities, they are needed!" the crowd cheered, and continued to dial. Ami tugged at her own hair, _Why don't I take an oral dictation class,? Oh no, I won't need it – no siree. Why would I need to practice oral dictation for? _She mentally kicked herself and braced herself for the cops…

Minako, who was about thirty feet away, also trying to desperately detain the situation, saw how it was escalating out of Ami's hands. She whipped her head around, searching for something – anything.

A young childs sand bucket._ Perfect._

She took three leaps;

The first leap she kicked the child's sand bucket out of his hands – "Sorry kid, I'll return it, I promise." It soared towards Ami.

The second leap was to cover the distance,

The third leap she took was a mighty jump , she flew in the air – multiple flips, somersaults, 520* axel spin-!

Right as the childs sand bucket landed, upside down next to Ami, Minako landed perfectly upon it – setting it as a make-shift platform,

"IT'S A LOVE STORY!" Minako declared as loud as a Shakespearean narrator.

Everyone froze and turned, their attentions aroused. Minako took a few deep breaths, making sure everyone was looking at her, she then continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, can't you see? You are all witnessing a true, honest love story happening in real time!" Everyone then nodded their heads, an in unison "ahh…"

"Love stories? I love love stories!

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I love love!"

"All the screaming and destruction makes so much sense now!"

Minako waved her hands, "this love story is quite extraordinary indeed… full of passion, heart-break, conflict and war! It's 'the Notebook' mixed with… with… the Avengers!" the crowd leaned closer, oohing and awing, "if you all have the patience and interest – I'll tell the tale…" the crowd of parents cheered. Minako grinned – knowing she had the crowd by their livers. Yes. Muwahaha.

"Well you see, once upon a time…"

Meanwhile, about ten feet away a group of approximately 50 kids, who were part of a prestigious high school orchestra, were practicing for a huge competition coming up. They had stopped because all were distracted by the ruckus. The lead flutist turned to his friend, the lead French horn –

"Hey, this is perfect, we can practice our romantic symphony as backdrop for this ridiculously beautiful orator" he said. The lead clarinet nodded in agreement,

"That's a great idea! Lets start!"

And that's how Minako got romantic orchestra music to further lull the park residents into a false sense of security.

"If we're all the avengers, then I'm Iron man" Haruka whispered to Michiru, "And you're my pepper pots…" Michiru leaned close to her lover's ear,

"Iron Man is whipped for Pepper Pots" Michiru whispered, gently pinching Haruka's lower back. Haruka purred.

Back to the main interest of this story though;

"Well first I had a revelation!" Usagi exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

A moment of quiet before Rei stated, "You had a revelation."

"Yes! I did!"

Both parties stood opposite each other in silence.

"Then what?" Rei asked bluntly. Usagi blinked. Then snapped her fingers,

"Oh yeah! So…I had this revelation and then I had to talk to Setsuna!"

"…" Rei rose an eyebrow. Usagi rubbed the back of her neck,

"Y'know. Thinking about this confession and story is a lot easier than saying it." She said, sheepish. She stood there awkwardly, trying to formulate her thoughts into something coherent. Rei, getting impatient decided that asking questions may help prompt her along,

"What was this revelation?" Rei asked, trying her hardest not to let her impatience show.

"Oh yeah! The revelation was that I was completely unhappy with my destiny, didn't want it and felt that it was not only forced upon myself, but unfairly pushed onto everyone around me. I wanted to change it and let everyone have free will, including myself." Usagi nodded, "yup that was it…"

Rei's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped, "what?"

Usagi scratched her chin, "no wait – I also realized that meringues are actually egg whites! Seriously, just eggs and sugar, who knew?"

Rei did not answer.

Usagi continued, "so then, after I had this revelation. I freaked out. Bad. Like, a meltdown. Ask Luna about it! I called Setsuna…"

"It was quite terrible really." The cat said, from behind the swing set. Rei briefly wondered how long Luna had been there.

"So then I went over to Setsuna'as private office, then she came over and I told her. Then she calmed me down and told me everything was A-OK and I went on my way." Usagi stated. Rei looked at Usagi, hard.

"So. You're saying that the woman whose sole purpose of guarding the time gates with the sole purpose of making sure you follow your destiny and live your destiny and arrive at your destiny – who has sacrificed hundreds of years – has upheld a most sturdy oath with all her power, heart and soul – has died multiple times for this… had no qualms, questions, trouble with this whatsoever?"

Usagi giggled, guiltily, "um…no, she uh…had some problems with that idea at first…"

"_No Usagi! Just. NO!" Setsuna shouted._

"_I can't Setsuna! I can't do this to everyone in the universe! I feel like I'm some orchestrating some sort of World State where everyone must follow these pre-set rules regardless of what they want or what they could do!" Usagi argued, "It feels that way. Like I'm supposed to be happy. We're all supposed to accept our fate. But what about free-will? Are we all going to suffer grisly fates if we try and pursue that basic instinct?"_

"_Are you actually referring to Brave New World and 1984?" Setsuna asked. If she wasn't so damn angry, she'd be more surprised. _

"_Yes! I am!"_

_Setsuna scoffed, "well the universe really did turn upside down"_

"_What are you insinuating?! That I'm ill-read? I do read! Well…ok. Mamoru did tell me to read those. So I did!" _

_Sestuna laughed again, losing her wits, "you actually used 'insinuated' and in the correct context. What is going on?" _

"_Look, I know this is some what radical—"_

"_YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!" Setsuna yelled, flipping a table. _

Rei's eyes widened, "she flipped a table!?" Usagi bit her lip and nodded,

"yeah. Good thing I leaped out of the way though…"

"Actually the table hit her square in the face and knocked her unconscious." the black cat piped up, factually.

"SHHHH! She doesn't need to know that" Usagi hissed at her cat,

Rei stared at the moon princess blankly. Usagi rubbed the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly.

A voice from the distance called out, "She was supposed to dodge it!" Rei turned and saw Setsuna, standing some ways away.

Rei looked over her shoulder and saw Setsuna, a bit away, standing by some bushes.

"Don't you think your reaction was a tad too over-the-top, brutish and ludicrous against the messiah of our galaxy?" Rei sarcastically called out to Setsuna.

Setsuna waved apologetically, " I believe you of all people would know why I freaked out."

"No kidding" Usagi murmured.

"Well, the fact that she wants to dispose of everything we ever fought for, for something unknown is jarring to me as well." Rei called out to Setsuna again. Setsuna nodded,

"I know, right?" Setsuna answered.

"You broke my nose!" Usagi whined. Rei whipped around, grasping Usagi's face,

"She _hurt_ you?" Rei said, her voice low and serious. Her eyes dark, like an assassin. Usagi for a moment was stunned at Rei's drastic change of temperament.

"Uh..well it was an accident and Hotaru fixed me up real good" Usagi said. Rei gently rubbed her thumb over Usagi's nose, making sure it wasn't broken. Usagi blushed at the close contact.

Rei then let go, looked back at Setsuna, took her index finger and sliced it across her throat. She mouthed _You're dead. _Setsuna rolled her eyes. Seriously. That girl needed to relax a little when it came to Usagi.

"Where did you come from?" Minako shouted at her. Setsuna shrugged.

"Hotaru wanted to come to the park." She answered. Hotaru waved at Rei enthusiastically.

Minako tapped her chin, _how is everyone just spontaneously showing up? _she thought.

Makoto who was absorbing the information at her own pace suddenly realized, "Wait. Setsuna was with Usagi the whole time! They took two months to duke this out! That's why she's been absent during operation rei-walk-the-plank."

"No shit!" Hotaru shouted eagerly, waving at Makoto. Setsuna turned to her, aghast.

"Who taught you that?"

"Michiru mama! She says it all the time to Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru giggled.

Both Haruka and Setsuna glared at Michiru. Who looked at the ground, guilty. "oops" she whispered.

**BACK to the main interest of this story;**

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck and groaned, "Yeah. Short version - It took a lot of discussion."

_Hotaru walked up to Setsuna's room. It had weeks, months(?) Since she anyone had seen her. She saw the door slightly ajar. "Puu-Chan?" she whispered when she gently tipped the door open and peered inside._

_Sake and Wine bottles littered the ground. In the corner sat Usagi cradling a sobbing Setsuna. _

"_I just want everything to be Ok." Setsuna cried, "I jus want youuu to bur happpey!" Setsuna slurred and sobbed. _

_Usagi just held her and stroked her hair, "Youuuu've been doin a grand ol' job." She cooed, "you'rvee dun everythin right. It's all gun be O.K" _

"_But yer mummy…" Setsuna hiccupped, "I dun wanna disaaappoint hur. She's the one that made me promise…swearrrr that'd I'd protect yuu." _

"_I'll deal wid mummy" Usagi slurred, "thaz my problum, you hur? Trust murr. You dun a fine, dandy job…" Usagi planted a sloppy kiss on Setsuna's temple. _

_Hotaru quietly backed out and shut the door. She may be young. But she knew that some things were best left alone and unasked about._

"…and therapy." Usagi mumbled to herself.

"What?"

Usagi shook her head, "never mind."

Setsuna waved slightly, an unamused look on her face. _Can you blame me? _Rei quickly glanced back at the time guardian, in disbelief.

"You're telling me, that the woman whose the most OCD about us getting our fate right – is now O.K with you going AWOL on your destiny?" Rei asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Like I said, lots of discussion." Usagi repeated.

Rei crossed her arms, "So, you decide out of the blue – "

"Not out of the blue!"

"So, please, explain, how DID you come to this…ludicrously outrageous conclusion about the universe as we know it?" Rei demanded.

"…" Usagi went silent. Beads of sweat became visible on her brow.

Rei's eyes narrowed. She spoke again, slowly, sternly, "what do you want, and when did you realize it?"

Usagi shuffled on her feet. Her lips twitching. She had gone a bit pale and looked as though she was about to be sick. Usagi looked over Rei's shoulder at Setsuna, who was giving her a 'well-you-ordered-this-so-you-better-eat-it-or-I-swear' stare. Usagi looked at the ground and mumbled "….."

"What?" Rei asked, agitated.

"….ad…." Usagi mumbled again.

"Speak up!" Rei demanded.

"AFTERIDEFEATEDGALAXIAISLEPTW ITHHERINTHEFEILDOFSTARSEEDSF ORUH….ALONGTIMEANDITWASAMAZINGANDI COULDN'TTELLYOUGUYSBECAUSE-"

"YOU SLEPT WITH GALAXIA!?" Makoto shouted, absolutely, utterly, blown away.

"What!?" Haruka chimed in, "That bitch killed all of us! Like, grisly deaths! Murder!"

Ami covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide open.

"She…and Galaxia…after the final battle…field of star seeds?" Minako muttered to herself. She then whistled, "DAMNNNNNNNN GIRL! DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU – YUH-YEAH!" Minako hollered.

Usagi, internally and externally freaking out over the confession turned to Haruka, "No! That was Chaos! And Galaxia sacrificed herself to absorb it, but it ended up controlling her and as soon as I vanquished it she was good again!"

"Good in bed." Setsuna muttered underneath her breath.

"I heard that!" Usagi wailed at Setsuna. "yeah. She was" Usagi muttered underneath her own breath.

Michiru looked down and covered her face with one hand… discreetly hiding a trickle of blood running out her nose. Secretly, Michiru had thought that in an alternative universe – that if Usagi were to ever be a lesbian – then if she had hooked up with Galaxia – it woud be the hottest thing. _How did the universe know that Usagi/Galaxia is my hot, nsfw, crack shipping? _Michiru thought, _Thank you universe. _Michiru's nosebleed thickened. _Everything was worth it. _

Rei was completely silent. Her mind had just exploded. Metaphorically her brains were spread all over the ground.

Silence.

Silence.

**Silence.**

Rei turned her heel and began to walk away.

"Rei! Where are you going?" Usagi asked, panicked.

"I'm going to kill her." Rei answered, monotone.

"Why? Why?" Usagi asked, hopping quickly to catch up with Rei

"Because not only did she almost destroy the galaxy, kill everyone, kill us. But also she seduced you and took advantage of your naivety. Therefore she must die."

"No! No!" Usagi jumped in front of Rei, putting her hands on her shoulders, "I initiated it. She was the one who resisted—"

"Wait, you RAPED Galaxia!?" Minako balked, "I had no idea that was your style of victory…"

"That girls a rapist!?" Someone in the crowd gasped. The symphony gargled as the lead trumpet choked on his saliva and the rest of the orchestra halted in sheer shock.

"I'm calling the police –"

"No!" Ami swatted the phone out of the mother's hand. Part of her shy, reserved brain exploded at the severe influx of idiocy surrounding her. "Use your common sense!"

She walked up to Minako, who was still standing on the bucket. Ami took Minako's wrist and slapped it. "For the love of all the galaxy, please stop shouting illogical, random thoughts of strange noises you hear but don't understand!" Ami scolded her, "It's gotten us in too much trouble already."

Minako, face red, looked at the ground, ashamed. "Ok."

Ami then turned to the rest of the crowd, exasperated, "where is any of your rational thought?" Ami said, aloud. "do you all randomly trust and believe a girl on a bucket yelling random onimonopeia outloud because she doesn't understand a situation she's trying to eavesdrop while simultaneously orate a love story about magical super girls?"

"…"

"…"

"My God. Nothing about any of that makes any sense" a mother mused aloud.

"Nothing about any of this makes any sense!" a father complained.

A little away, Makoto rubbed her forehead, pained, "my brain really, really hurts."

"No!" Usagi shouted back, getting awfully frustrated at being interrupted, "Everything was consensual— I'm just saying that I was the one that initiated it and she initially said no because she thought she didn't deserve it - but we both wanted it!"

"I dunno. That sounds like a really standard hentai… all _that 'oh no, don't touch me' 'oh yes you want it' 'no, no this is so wrong' 'your mouth says no but your body says yes'_ and all that other dubious consent stuff" Haruka mused. Michiru covered her nose again as the blood was now pouring out her nostrils. _Yup. This is exactly like my Usagi/Galaxia doujin that's hidden in my secret shoebox. There is a God that is rewarding. _ _Oh yes…_

"…" Rei looked over at Setsuna. Setsuna waved her arms and her eyebrows as if to say, _yeah. I know. I don't even. _ Rei turned back to Usagi, "how did this…happen exactly?"

"Do we even want to hear this?" Makoto asked. She turned to all the children around her, "O.K guys. You may need to cover your ears for this…"

Usagi gulped again…

_Surrounding them, the star seeds of everyone and everything in the universe floated and sparkled. She, princess Serenity had sent Chaos back into everyone's mind. In front of her, naked, unashamed and beautiful stood the true sailor Galaxia. _

_She had reached out towards the red-head to heal her, to accept her, to love her as she truelly was. They were still holding hands. The warmth and heat exuded from their pores. _

"_Thank you Princess…" the true Galaxia said, " your light will shine bright through the galaxy" _

"_Thank you Galaxia." Princess Serenity replied, smiling. The utter amount of power, peace and serenity _(no pun intended. I swear) _was undescriable. The love she felt for the entire universe had magnified about a gazillion times over. _

_Galaxia herself was feeling quite over-whelmed. As you see, in the course of…uh…_ well, when you've punched through your universe into another universe where time/space is severely altered and/or doesn't exist it's really hard to tell how much time has passed…_ an approximate amount of time she had gone from the most foul, powerful, terrifying killing machine to regaining her senses, to almost destroying the messiah, to being rescued by the messiah…and not only that. Princess Serenity had forgiven her, accepted her and healed her._

_Galaxia did what most would do. She pulled Princess Serenity towards her and kissed her desperately out of love and gratitude. Princess Serenity, surprised, at first froze. _

_Something within her deep and powerful entity shifted. It was as if a door had just opened and a light flooded through and brightened an entire room…_

"_I'm sorry my princess. I should'nt have. You've already done so much. And Endymion…" Galaxia was cut off when Princess Serena pulled her back into another hungry kiss. The red head broke away,_

"_But princess! I don't deserve this! I let chaos take over-" she was hushed by the Princess devouring her lips – taking away her breath. When she broke away, she whispered, _

"_I want this. It's O.K. It's all O.K" _

_Galaxia wept in her arms out of relief and happiness. Princess Serenity then lifted her chin and pressed their lips together, the kiss deep. The kisses multiplied in fevor and heat. Galaxia threw her arms around the princess's neck, pulling her down into the field of flowers. _

_The star seeds pulsed around them, hotter and hotter…glistening..._

"Ok! OK! I get it! I get it!" Rei interrupted. Usagi frowned,

"But you're missing the best part – "

"Yeah!" Minako whined from far away, "I mean, what's the point of telling a clandestine, hot, sexy affair if you don't even tell us how the sex went down –"

**FWOOM!** Michiru's nose exploded. BAM! Backwards she fell.

"Michiru!" Haruka cried, holding her incoherent lover in her arms.

Michiru, smiled, groggy from the blood loss _it happened. My hottest fantasy actually happened. I can die a happy woman now. _

Makoto leapt in the air, trying to cover the childrens eyes, "Aw caramba, the blood is everywhere!"

"Who has a stain remover maker?" Ami called out, "because, remember, blood stains!"

Rei was quiet once again. She crossed her arms, looking away, "why aren't you with her?" she asked.

"huh. What?" Usagi replied,

"Well, why aren't you with her? If it was so awesome why aren't you guys traipsing around the galaxy having hot lesbian sex everywhere? I mean…" Rei grumbled. Usagi blinked. Then she smiled. She reached out and touched Rei's arm,

"Rei…"

"Seriously though. Somehow spontaneously you have the hots for a broad that nearly killed us all. You guys consummate it. Happy Sapphic end, right?"

"It was a one time thing. Rei. It was a very strange, meta-physical event" She squeezed Rei's forearm. The taller girl looked away, stubborn. Usagi continued, "we're not in love or anything, even though I do love her – just not in that way. It happened once and it won't happen again. But I don't regret that it happened because it turned out to be one of the most important events of my life…"

Rei still avoided Usagi's eyes, "why? Because you had hot out-of-this-universe-sex with the most powerful senshi there is, in a field of starseeds? Yeah. Sounds awesome if you're into that type of thing."

"No, Rei-chan. Stop being so jealous." Usagi chided,

"I'm not jealous." Rei argued, her voice soft…hurt, even?

"it was because…what I truly wanted and desired surfaced after that. Before I had no idea what I ever wanted Rei. I was a bumbling thirteen year-old who had no idea how to walk –let alone- what I wanted in life. So when Luna came out of the sky and basically told me step by step what to do, and what would happen…Well, it was great and I didn't question it because psh. What the Hell did I know right?"

Usagi's fingers gently tugged at Rei's sleeve, "but after that event, for the first time, I realized what _I wanted_. Not what was dictated to me…but my own, personal, real realization."

Rei finally looked back into Usagi's eyes. Amethyst met blue. Rei spoke, quiet, "what do you want?"

From her sudden mature, wise persona broke. Back came rushing her sweaty, extremely nervous self from earlier. Usagi stumbled over her words,

"And…well…I came to the realization that I…uh…." Usagi searched for the correct, polite terms, "I desired a few select women…" Usagi coughed into her hand, "And I realized that um…I desired specifically tall, very intelligent, gorgeous girls with black hair and violet eyes… and uh uh, I mean desire in the physical way – like –_'I wanna rip off their clothes, spread their legs and_—' "

"I KNOW WHAT DESIRE MEANS!" Rei shouted. Usagi leaned back, shocked. Rei's lips tightened to a thin line, "What did you do next?" she asked, her voice much lower.

Usagi chuckled nervously, "So ehm…after I came to this…realizationofphysicaldesiref orblackhairedgorgeousgirlswi thvioleteyes…I decided to try and do something about it…"

A beat of quiet. Rei's eyes then narrowed.

"Tell me, specifically what you did" Rei said, her voice lowering to a hiss. The gears were turning in her head, putting pieces together.

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck, feeling queasy all a sudden…

Setsuna rubbed her temple, stressed out. _I swear Usagi, somehow, no matter what happens, you just keep digging your grave deeper. And deeper.** And deeper**._

* * *

Yup. I'm splitting this conclusion into two halves. Don't worry, the second half will be coming right up! Hope you're enjoying these last twists and turns.

This is just one big vomit pile of chaos, noise, illogical sense and ambiguously gay things.

Stick around, because its almost over!

And again, thank you guys for everything!


	8. The broken ribbon of?

In the end. This is just a strange ambiguously gay tale of nine super powerful magical girls...mixed with copious amounts of crack and sexual frustration. Some how...Somehow it's made it this far.

Will Rei Hino walk the plank?

Is she even gay?

Will Minako ever learn how to not be such an awful friend despite her noble intentions?

Do any of us even care at this point?

Well...continue on downward you brave, brave reader.

* * *

Usagi chuckled nervously, "So ehm…after I came to this…realizationofphysicaldesiref orblackhairedgorgeousgirlswi thvioleteyes…I decided to try and do something about it…"

"Tell me, specifically what you did" Rei said, her voice lowering to a hiss. The gears were turning in her head, putting pieces together.

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck, feeling queasy all a sudden… she took a deep breath, "so, for the past two months I… I…ugh" She let out an exasperated moan, "just to be frank, I've been scheming."

"Scheming?" Rei asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah. A lot."

Usagi rubbed the back of her neck. Coming clean was going to be hard. She couldn't remember all the details (she didn't want to share all the details) but she started from the beginning.

"Well…Ami once told me that in order to do anything successfully, I'd first have to prepare… So I first read 'the dummies guide to seduction' and 'cosmopolitan' and 'Fifty Shades of Gray'…aaannnddd all these sailor moon fanfics that paired Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon…"

"Usagi." Rei said, sternly, "you thought that reading fictional stories of extremely variable quality…written by strangers…who have no idea who we actually are… would help you figure out what I was thinking?"

"Uh… I had no idea how we were going to get together – so I thought maybe other people would know better…"

Rei burst, "That is the stupidest logic I've ever heard!"

"Stop cutting me off!"

"Really Usa-baka? Most of these people are socially-awkward wee-abo's that can't even get through puberty let alone give advice onto how _I _operate—"

"Well it was those fanfics that made me realize that despite the fact that you're such a grumpy ass all the time that you're actually super over-protective of me – and that if you thought something was wrong like 'oh a youma may be following me' that'd you'd actually follow me too!"

"…." Rei blinked.

Usagi blinked.

"Are you telling me that when you told me that a youma may be following you…that you were lying to me?" Rei's brows crinkled, "that's kind of awful. I was really concerned."

"Yeah. So concerned that you stalked me everywhere for a week." Usagi snapped. Then she bit her tongue, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem emotionally manipulative-"

"That's seducing for you" Rei said, bitterly.

"It actually means to persuade or induce to have sexual intercourse!" Ami, reading from a dictionary, called out.

Everyone ignored her. And Usagi continued,

"point is- I didn't know how intense your protectiveness for me was. So I wanted to see…and uh…I did"

* * *

**From the past two months**

_Usagi walked down the street, and checked the reflections off the store mirrors…Was that? Yup…that was Rei…In a trash can? Watching her?_

_Time passed and Usagi would strategically look at the car side mirrors to look behind her. And there was Rei – still following her._

_'Crikey. I've been aimlessly wandering around in circles for…13 hours. I've gone back home and slept twice…and she's still following me. Doesn't she think I'm having a super boring day or what?' Usagi thought._

* * *

Rei's eye lid twitched. She had thought that Usagi's days had been rather vapid and boring…but she had thought that was just the daily life of the messiah.

Further away, Michiru ran a hand through her hair and chuckled, "well, I'll be… she actually was trying to be a good friend."

"Sheesh," Haruka sighed, "and that was one of the evidences where I though for sure had her guilty."

Usagi then continued, "so. once I realized that whatever feelings you had for me – may it just be platonic or whatnot- were actually quite powerful…well…I had to see how'd you…uh…respond to certain things…"

* * *

_As Usagi tried to get the eraser, she glanced back – scooted her butt a little to the left towards Rei. Made sure to bounce it around just so – like how cosmo magazine instructed. Yup. Back it up. Back it up. Baacckk it up._

* * *

"Hmmm, she was shaking what her momma gave her a bit too much" Ami mused.

"It was a tad obnoxious" Makoto agreed.

"I just thought that all girls waved their butts in the air like that " Minako sighed,

"That's just you, Minako"

"I wish all girls waved their butts like that –ow!" Haruka yelped when Michiru pinched her ear.

* * *

_Usagi whipped her head left and right, making sure that no one could see her by the steps in the Jinja. She checked the package in her hands one last time – yup, it looked legit. She unceremoniously dropped it, and hopped behind a hiding place. She waited._

_Sure enough, Rei's grandpa walked by, and picked it up "hmm." He walked up the steps and called to Rei, "Rei! You have manga in the mail, again!"_

_Rei walked out, "What? But I didn't order anything" she said as she walked over. She had been purposefully holding back on ordering manga, she needed to save her money for more important things. She opened the package and froze when she saw the cover._

_"Eh? What is it? Did you order it?" Rei's grandpa asked. _

_Rei twitched, "no…I didn't order this…" _

_Grandpa reached out for the magazine, "ah, then we better return it –" he was cut off by a door slamming in his face. _

_"I'm going to read it anyway!" Rei shouted through the door, "don't disturb me"_

_Grandpa blinked. Confused. Ok, whatever made his granddaughter happy. _

_Meanwhile, in the bushes, Usagi was using binoculars to observe the action. She cackled to herself – bait, hook and sinker_

* * *

"So she didn't order the hentai doujin…" Michiru said the revelation aloud. Makoto tapped her chin,

"But we can still get her on the fact that she didn't through it away." She counter-pointed.

"Ah. But if you had a well-drawn, smoking hot doujin of Sailor Moon x Sailor Mars would you throw it away?" Haruka asked. Makoto shrugged

"Well you got me there."

"If it was a Sailor Moon x Galaxia doujin– you wouldn't be able to pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"What was that, Michiru?"

"Nothing, love."

* * *

_Setsuna was having a barbeque at her house that afternoon. Usagi made sure to wear a white shirt. Minus the bra of course. _

_At the party she quietly laid out the hose – made it sure that it was near Minako. Then she grabbed a few ice cubes from the beverage cooler. She snuck up behind Minako, knowing that the hose would be too much to resist from the devious girl if provoked._

* * *

"What?" Minako gasped, "how did she know that I was going to come after her with the hose?"

All the senshi looked at Minako. The blonde then clucked her tongue, "that girl knows me better than I thought…"

* * *

_"I twisted my ankle!" Sailor Moon complained loudly. It was right after a youma fight and Sailor Moon hobbled behind Sailor Mars._

_"Well suck it up then." Mars had grunted. Usagi paused for just a moment. Yeah, Mars had her there because in truth her ankle didn't really hurt too bad. She had just rolled on it. But she couldn't let her get away that easily._

_"I twisted both my ankles" Sailor Moon had blurted without even thinking. _

_"What? How does someone twist both their ankles?" Mars asked, not believing her._

_Sailor Moon simply blinked. How did someone twist both their ankles? Uh. Uh. _

_So Sailor Moon did what she always did when she didn't know what else to do. She bawled. Loudly. _

_Ten minutes later when she was comfortably in Mar's arms, she sleepily rubbed the back of Mar's neck – in pure bliss._

* * *

"We should've known this" Makoto groaned, "its impossible to sprain both ankles at once."

"Well actually there was this one girl who tripped off a three inch step—"

"Ami. Enough"

* * *

_The Senshi were going to go into the mountains for some odd reason. Usagi whistled as she packed up her bag. "Huh. I think my Sleeping bag is in my pack" Usagi said aloud to herself. She zipped it up, skipped out of her room and left her sleeping bag laying on the floor._

_The next night in the forest, when she and Rei shared a sleeping bag Usagi unbuttoned the top buttons on her pajama top. Grinned, then put Rei's head – just so – on her chest._

* * *

Ami tapped her own forehead, realizing, "that's why we were short two sleeping bags and not just one!" she exclaimed aloud. "of course we made sure to leave one behind so Rei and Usagi would have to share one…but we never thought Usagi would've left one back herself trying to get to the same result!"

"Huh. We could've saved a lot of work then."

"Well, I didn't mind" Minako grinned at Ami. The shorter girl blushed.

Makoto glared daggers at the blonde.

Usagi tapped her chin, thinking, "hmmmm was that everything. No way…what else…oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers, "then the swim suit store…" Usagi was cut off when Rei lifted up her hand. "But I'm not done yet." Rei didn't say anything, "Don't you want me to explain everything? I mean that's barely skimmed the surface-"

"NO!"

Usagi shut her mouth.

A long pause ensued. Rei simply held up her arm and stared hard at the ground.

Silence.

Usagi gulped. She knew that confessing her sins would have serious consequences. She felt the sweat pores open on her back…

Rei blinked and her eyes narrowed. She slowly put down her arm and hissed, "You were goading me?"

Usagi's eyes shifted side to side. A sheepish chuckle erupted from her throat.

Rei leaned towards her, "are you serious? You were actually GOADING me to _try and molest you? _What type of twisted, sick plan is that?" Rei said, her voice rising again.

"That's like…molesting fishing…?" Makoto pondered. Haruka squeezed her shoulder and whispered,

"otherwise called seduction."

"…Totally knew that."

"I can't believe this…you were trying to seduce me!?" Rei exclaimed. Usagi's lip trembled – she gave an awkward shrug,

"Uh…Yeah?" She answered.

From the little distance away, Ami rubbed her temples. "Oh geez. For two months we try to prove to Rei that she's the one that wants Usagi – But in reality it was Usagi who wanted Rei all along. Which means more than likely all the situations we were using against Rei was actually caused by Usagi – Rei was simply reacting. "

The blunette then ran her hands through her hair as she realized more and more, "Minako, we thought that it was Rei chasing Usagi. But in reality it was Usagi chasing Rei. This means that Rei may be actually _innocent of everything. _We were concentrating on the wrong girl. This means that Usagi's the predatory lesbian…"

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped.

"I know!" Setsuna said as she threw up her hands in exasperation,

Ami turned to Minako, "do you know what this means?"

Minako whispered, "it means that we were wrong the entire time. Rei's actually the straight and normal one."

"Oh the humanity!" Someone shouted

"Oh the insanity!" cried another

"Oh the manatee's!" barked a stranger.

The sailor soldier of all things love, passion and amour, stood quietly on top of her bucket after that. Her stance a mix of shocked and dejected.

**Meanwhile, back to the main duo of interest in this story**

"How could you do that to me? Do you know what hell everyone has put me through because of your objectification of me!?"

"I'm not objectifying you more than anyone else!" Usagi fired back.

"What the Hell does that mean!?"

"That means that you're a beautiful, smart and kickass girl! Who wouldn't want to have you?"

In the crowd that surrounded them, all the men, boys and a handful of women all nodded in agreement. Who didn't want a beautiful, intelligent, independent woman?

Rei, exasperated, "I thought our relationship meant more that that! I thought we were friends – best friends!"

"We are!"

"Really? Because it seems as though all you want is in my pants and nothing else"

"That's not true!"

"Then why on Earth didn't you just TELL me what was going on? Why did you go around my back and try and seduce me as though I was just some chick at a bar? Like a stranger?" Rei said. Despite the sizzling temper Rei was experiencing, she could not disguise the hurt in her voice.

Usagi looked at Rei, pained, "I was scared Rei. I thought this would be a good plan."

"Well it sucked."

"Do I look like Ami?" Usagi laughed mirthlessly at herself, "when was the last time I came up with a good plan?"

Rei couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her throat. She paused before she answered quietly, "sometimes you've come up with great stuff on the fly"

"Thanks."

Both girls shuffled their feet a little, not really knowing what the do next. Finally, Rei asked,

"So if you weren't just trying to 'wham-bam-thank you ma'am' me. What was your goal?"

"huh?" Usagi said.

Rei tried again, "what was your goal in all of this?"

Usagi twiddled her thumbs, trying to formulate her thoughts. A vein popped up on the raven haired girl's forehead. It seemed as though she was about to go off on another rant, but was cut off though when Usagi fired back,

"I was trying to get you to REACT you thick, stubborn, hot-headed, proud—" Usagi cheeks were flushed with frustration, anxiety and pure adrenaline, "I mean what am I supposed to do? You would've freaked out if I told you that I was lusting after your body."

"I would have NOT freaked out!" Rei defended. Her hands were shaking.

"But it would've sure as hell clammed you up! It probably would've ruined our friendship because I can't be open to you about that type of thing!"

"What does that mean, odango?"

"It means you're so UPTIGHT! RIGID! So self-restrained that its ridiculous! It would've scared the living Hell out of you! And if I asked if you're…willing….There's no way in Hell going to tell me anything—"

"And why do you think that?" Rei stepped towards Usagi, her eyebrows dropping down into a sharp downward diagonals, "First off why does everyone think I'm gay? Do I have some sort of sign on me that's blaring 'Hard Gay' that everyone is seeing and not me? Am I dressing super gay? Last I checked I barely wear plaid and hate combat boots with a passion"

In the distance, a small voice shouted, "No one thinks you're gay! Everyone just thinks you love Usagi!"

"There is a difference!" Another small voice chirped from the far distance.

"And just to be clear there is no set laws of fashion or aesthetic that gay people follow." Haruka interjected. Michiru raised a finger and added,

"However, to be fair, sometimes stereotyping is justified – but only if the stereotyped one acknowledges it-" BOOM! Something like thunder caused everyone to stop and pause… You see, the dear readers all slammed their keyboards and shouted in unison,

"We understand how to be politically correct, oh powerful Lesbian Couple of Sailor Moon! We do not need to be patronized! For would we even READ a gay fanfic if we weren't all totally for gay rights? Let's get on with Rei and Usagi already!"

Alas. Computer screens are extremely effective fourth walls – and no one heard.

"That was an extremely unusual, extremely random bit of thunder" Makoto mused out loud.

Rei shook her head, this was getting absolutely-out of hand- ridiculous. She turned back to Usagi, and continued, "Before I was so rudely cut off, let me get this straight – you dump Mamoru because you're not happy and you feel as though everything's forced, even though its bloody perfect, then you realize that you are lusting after…me! So then you decide – 'huh. Instead of telling my best friend this, I'm going to try and _seduce _her into making a decision that she KNOWS is a terrible, TERRIBLE decision '– Do you realize how much of a convoluted thought process this is?"

"Of course I realize it's a stupid plan, but I'm not good at making plans and I had no idea what to do, you're my best friend and you can't deal when people confront you about really, really deep stuff and…"

"Usagi!" Rei stated firmly. She had enough of the younger girls rambling for an entire year, "Why would you go through all this just to try and sleep with me? Why not find another beautiful black-haired girl – plenty of those in Japan – or just stay with Galaxia? Do you realize how much freaking trouble that this…entire plot…has created for yourself? For me? For everyone…in the entire galaxy?"

"Because I honestly like you Rei!" Usagi cried out. Rei blinked, opened her mouth but Usagi shoved her hand into the other girls mouth, continuing, "no – no, you shut up for once, I like you not as a friend Rei, not as a sex-buddy, I like you like how I used to think I liked Mamoru – like, like... when I, when I see you… I feel happier and more fulfilled than anything ever has…Like…the galaxy aligns perfectly and I can take on anything when I'm with you. Yes, I want to touch you without holding back, I want to be able to bug you all I want, I want to kiss you…" Usagi paused, her voice wavering – she quickly looked down then back up and met Rei's Amethyst eyes.

Usagi took a slow, soft breath. Then she spoke slowly, but with that secret strength and bravery she hid so well, "I love you. Grumpy butt and all. I want you to want me as much as I want you. That's all…I came here because I know that I really, really suck at seducing. I had to think about how to be honest and confess that I love you more than anything I ever have or will in my entire life…and…" Usagi lowered her hand from Rei's mouth, "it's O.K if you don't feel the same way as I do. I just need to tell you how you make me feel, and how it strengthens me in ways I've never known…I know you probably don't return my feelings, Yet I need you to know just how much you mean to me – and that I'll be there for you no matter what."

The moon princess searched for any telling clues that could tell her what Rei was feeling. However the avatar of Mars was simply, emotionless. Her face a shut window with the blinds turned tight.

Just as quickly as it had come, Usagi's bravery began to fizzle out, "I…am going to go…and…" Usagi softly said as she turned away, "shove my head into an oven..." the hero of our galaxy walked away in a daze. Knowing not what to feel or to think. For she had just taken her destiny - the one handed to her in gold and wrapped in fairy dust – and spat on it. She decided to take the option unknown – like the rest of us –wrapped in foil and tasting bitter.

Rei stared, motionless. Her best friend, comrade and sworn princess of the galaxy had confessed long harboring feelings for her. She had confessed to trying to manipulate and goad her into reacting a certain way. Everything swirled in some messed up soup. The past two months or so had been a living nightmare…

_She's leaving._

The moon princess was absolutely insane. She had the perfect conclusion to her story waiting for her. She had the happily ever after sitting at her feet. Why on earth was she risking all of it? Who in the universe would be that utterly stupid to throw it away? That was like, getting the winning lottery ticket and being like "oh, how kind of you, but no thank you" and ripping it to shreds.

_She's walking away…_

What did Usagi want her to do? Step out, agree that they should totally disregard everyone else, the future set for them and all this other bullshit that was pretty damn important? Did she want her to throw open her arms, declare that yes, in fact she was gay this entire time? What. The. Hell.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Rei watched Usagi walk away.

_I should do what I've been told_

Rei closed her eyes.

_I should follow the rules I believe in_

Rei, took a quiet, deep breath.

_I should follow the safe, right, rational choice of action._

Rei opened her eyes.

_Or... __**should I do what I've always dreamt, hoped and wished to do?**_

Rei stepped forward.

Her footstep forward resonated. The type of deep, rich sound was unusual in a park. You see, Rei had stepped onto a plank of wood. Why was that plank there? Was it a broken off piece from an old sand box? Perhaps from an outdated see-saw? A table? Someone brought it just for fun? In all truth, no one knows and will ever know why there was a plank of wood right there in the spot Rei was…

"Usagi." She said. The blonde girl stopped, and looked at Rei.

In three strides, Rei walked across the plank towards Usagi.

On the fourth, she stepped off, ending right in front of the Moon princess. Usagi opened her mouth, quizzical, about to ask something.

Rei wrapped her hands around the back of Usagi's neck and pulled her into a

deep,

_searing_

_**passionate**_

_**kiss.**_

Everyone stared, mouth agape. The world stopped spinning for that moment. No one breathed. The heavens looked down, shocked. The galaxy simply froze and stared.

Rei broke the kiss, Usagi gasped. Then, the black-haired girl pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. Rei, in the quietest, softest, ghost of a voice, whispered,

"I love you, Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi blinked, absolutely stunned, "Really?" she whispered back.

Rei's cheeks flushed, "yes, you baka." She hissed, embarrassed. A huge grin then spread across Usagi's face and she wrapped her arms around the taller girl,

"You're such a grump." She giggled and kissed her again and again.

Someone cried out, "OH YEAH!"

Another yelled, "FINALLY!"

Someone screamed, "LIKE SIX FUCKING YEARS FINALLY!"

Very quickly, everyone started cheering and clapping and hollering. Haruka whistled, Makoto whooped, Michiru teared up, Setsuna cracked a rare smile and laughed while she gave a polite clap.

Usagi and Rei looked towards the crowd. Usagi, bashful and grinning, waved back to everyone. Rei, beet red, smiled as well. The moon princess then took the warrior of Mar's hand and both sprinted off.

Ami and Minako stood further away, still in shock. Silent.

Ami turned to Minako and gasped, "they did it. They actually did it."

Minako stepped off her bucket/podium. She fell to her knees. She looked up to the sky, kissed her fingertips and threw her arms outwards,

"The universe is glorious." She breathed out. It had worked. It had bloody worked.

Minako let out a yell of victory. Ami's reserved self took a hike for a moment when she jumped on Minako, laughing and embracing her. The senshi all ran over and hugged Minako, making a huge, laughing, yelling mass of crazy girls.

Yes, they had most likely broken several laws, broken several laws of ethics regarding privacy, broken several people's sanities, and broken many layers of trust – BUT it all didn't matter.

_Because Hino Rei finally acknowledged that she was in love_.

A little ways away, behind a tree, the two new lovebirds clutched each other while kissing with great hunger.

_Because Hino Rei finally confessed to the person she was in love with._

Usagi ran her fingers through Rei's glorious hair. The moon princess giggled as Rei ran butterfly over her face and down her neck. "Rei, we're still in public you know." The blonde girl chided.

_Because Hino Rei finally united with the love of her life._

Usagi gasped when Rei nipped underneath her jaw,

"I'm starting not to care anymore. " Rei said, her voice low, strong and serious; very Sailor Mars like. It sent shivers down Usagi's back

_Hino Rei walked the plank._

* * *

An epilogue will come shortly. Thank you all for sticking with me. Sincerely. Sincerely. Oh god damn sincerely thank you.


End file.
